Struck Cold: Return of the Ice Prince
by The Role Player Veev
Summary: A war begun. Magic Vs Science. Deep within the Prince's mind sleeps a wrathful spirit wanting to rule the world of ice and snow. Soon it wakes. Will it achieve it's goal or will it and the prince be destroyed by the war?
1. Chapter 1

It has been many years since the frozen war. A human that appears to be in his early 20s stood in his bedroom, looking out of his window and out to the night sky. He was wearing his night clothes, a t shirt and some shorts. The short clothing showed off his well-tuned muscles and tan.

This handsome fellow is Finn Merten, the last of his kind. He has been whole a long in his long time, he doesn't appear it but he is over 1000 years old. Most of that time was under the curse of a living crown, a crown that holds a spirit that wants to rule a world of ice and snow. It almost successes twice but both times was stopped. The second time, it appears to be killed.

Now Finn Merten is living in the Candy Kingdom as their head military leader. Though, sometimes, Finn likes to go out of the kingdom to have some adventures. Always returning with some kind of treasure, but the kingdom didn't mind it.

The dim light from a desk lamp made the stack of books cast a shadow over the messy pile of letters. The irritated candy queen shoved the books off the desk which fell with a loud thud. She read the letters over and over. She couldn't believe it.

The league of wizards has declared war on the candy kingdom.

The two leaders from each group had been battling over the superiority of their own methods of life. The candy kingdom, which most of the citizens were made from scientific experiments, were defending the name of science. The wizard league claimed that magic is superior. The debate was long and seemingly un-ending..

Until now. The wizards have declared war. The queen was under tremendous amount of stress. She frantically walked around the room, not noticing that one of her slippers slipped off and kicking it to the side. the candy monarch finally decided to tell her army commander. She slammed the door open and ran down the hallway, lifting her dress up so she won't trip.

By now, Finn was sitting on his bed. He cleaning and sharpening an icy blue sword he uses for his adventuring when he looked up as he heard the sound of doors slamming opening in the distance. He wondered if it was Queen Bubblegum, or Peebles a nickname he sometimes uses.

His question was answered when he hear a pair of familiar footsteps drawing closer to his room. When his door was yanked open by a very distressed candy queen, Finn got up with his half-finished sword.

"what's wrong?" He asked, slightly worried by how stressed Bubblegum was.

She was breathing slightly heavy. She held the crumpled letter up and looked at Finn.

"The wizards are declaring war on us." She tried to calm herself a bit by breathing deeply in and out. "We need to prepare the army and warn the citizens.."

Finn looked surprised to hear the new. Yes there was always tension between to two kingdoms but he would have never thought there was going to be a war!

Finn's face harden as he thought about the people in the candy kingdom.

"We should make underground bunkers." Said Finn, helping the tired queen to a chair and handed her some water. "Should we make the first move?"

"That will do horribly on the economy. The war itself will be expensive enough.. I'll make some creatures that can fly and see if I can get rainicorns into an alliance." She sat down and took the glass of water from him. It calmed her down a bit..

"Yes, it would be wise to do that. Their army is probably heading this way as we speak.. We must act at once."

"Then we need to warn the citizens!" Said Finn, kneeling at the queen's side. "You warn the candy people as I rally up the army."

And with that, Finn got up and started to get dressed. He got his clothes and walked into the bathroom to get undressed. He would change in his room but Bubblegum was in there, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't want to see him in his underpants.

As soon as she saw him walk into the bathroom, the candy queen tan out the room and made her way her own room. She got out of her nightgown and into a simple dress.

Her butler was at the main hallway, informing Manfred the talking piñata about the war. He rang the bell and called all citizens to the castle, Manfred keeping count of them.

By the time she made her way to the main hall, the citizens were all present with their mist prized belongings, clothes(if they needed any) and food. The queen made a quick announcement about the battle and told everyone to stay for a while.

Finn dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with a white line going down the front and white trimming on the bottom and cuffs, a lighter blue pants and some white high boots.

Finn always liked things that are blue and white, he is not sure why.

Finn equipped his sword into his scabbier and walked out of the room. He made his way to where all the candy solders stayed as he need to get them ready.

The queen calmed the citizens down and let them settle in a bit. She ordered her butler to go and check on the general.

He ran down the hallway with his little legs. By the time he made it, he was out of breath. "The..queen.. *Gasp* Wanted…me.. *Pant pant* To.. to check… On the…*gasp* the …preparation…" He said in between breaths.

Finn looked down at the breathless candy butler. He was in the middle of prep talking his solders.

"we're getting ready." He said, giving the butler some water from a water jug he always keeps with him. He knows that the queen and her serves tend to run a lot when something important happens. Finn has a jug of water with him at all times so to help the stressed out candy people.

The butler refused the jug but gave him a bow as a sign of gratitude. He made his way back to the queen.

The butler was just about to tell the queen about the preparations when they heard a loud thump. The ground under them shook and there were sounds of loud horns.

The war has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welp boys!" Said Finn, pausing to chug some water down Once finished he set the jug down. "Time to fight for the Candy Kingdom!"

He drew out his sword and lead the army outside.

Finn looked around, seeing their enemies and tried to way out their outcome.

There were a large group of wizards heading their way. They had force fields and giant magical animals on their side..

The queen rushed to the lab. Time to make new weapons..

"Oh dear..." Muttered Finn as he eyed the force fields. He turned to his men.

"Get in position and by the Queen as much time as you can." He said in a serious tone

The wizards were closing in; they began shooting beams at the candy soldiers. The wizards didn't look like an army at all.. They looked more like a group of random people from far, far away. But they still fought pretty well..

Finn growled in displeasure as his men were being shot down.

The candy solder did their best to hold back the wizards. However, their shots of arrows often missed because the wizards are so far away.

Soon, some soldiers appeared on a jelly horse with wings. They flew above and dropped cherry-shaped bombs on the wizard side. Some came by land and offered the princess' weapon inventions for them to use.

Finn accepted a weapon from one of his solders and aimed, the wizards were getting close.

He can also see some of his men on winged horses fighting close combat with the wizards. He needed to be careful or risk friendly fire.

The wizards were enraged; they shot more beams toward the candy people. Some flew up and fought the ones in the sky.

The wizard general floated up to Finn and hit the weapon out if his hands with his magic beams. He shot a several beams towards Finn.

Finn cursed a few good curse words he picked up with Bubblegum as he avoided the beams.

He drew his sword, jumped towards the wizard general and swung the icy blue sword at him. He will not allow his people to be hurt! The wizard general deflected the blow with his magic shield and materialized a sword for himself. Now it was a one-on- one swordfight.

Finn smiled, now they were playing his game! He swung his sword skillfully and was quickly gaining the upper hand. The wizard was very unskilled in Finn's opinion, and he was slightly disappointed about it.

The wizard general panicked. He used one hand to wield the sword and block the blows, the other hand stretched out a bit uncomfortably. He mumbled something as he tried to dodge the attacks.

"Oy! That's cheating! No spells!" Said Finn, trying his hardest to stop the wizard from casting the spell.

The wizard was still muttering his spell. There was now a puff if silver smoke around his hand.. When finn was close enough to him, he reached to his face and made finn inhale it.

When Finn inhaled the silvery smoke, he became sleepy. His legs became weak and arms started to grow heavy.

"Not fair!" he growled, trying desperately to try awake. His body failed him, Finn collapsed to the ground and his eyes became to close. The last thing he saw before he fell into darkness was the approaching feet of the wizard general.

The wizards tied him up with magical chains and dragged him to their headquarters. They tied him to a chair and waited for him to wake up.

Finn dreamed the usual dream he had for as long as he can remember, a snowy field. An empty, snowy field. Empty and quiet, so quiet it make you nervous.

It's been a full hour before Finn slowly woke, he had a massive headache. Kind of like a hangover he used to get at one of the Queen's parties.

Finn looked around when his vision cleared.

There were a bit of mumbling among the wizards. It didn't take long until someone grabbed him and put him to sleep again.

The dream had a different atmosphere. The snowy field wasn't completely calm like usual.

A storm was brewing up. There was a low growling and rumbling sound throughout the land.

The dream Finn was confused, not used to the rough landscape.

He started to run, trying to run away from the storm and to a safer place covering his ears all the while to block out the growling and rumbling sound.

There was nothing for miles.

Someone was approaching him. It looked like a child; ten at most. He (if it was a boy; the kid was very thin) had long, white hair, blue skin, and was wearing what seemed like a long blue robe.

He was holding a golden crown adorned with red gems. The child approached finn, his face covered by his long hair.

Finn slowed down to a stop, staring at the child. This is new, he was usually alone.

"Who...?" Started Finn then paused to look at the crown, he had the feeling that he should know that crown. "What...? Are you...? Doing...?"

the child didn't say anything; but he looked up. his eyes were glowing blue. he smirked and let his pointy teeth show.

he's definitely not a normal little kid.

Finn stepped back a little, surprised by the glowing blue eyes and sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" he asked again, keeping a distance from the child. He has an uneasy feeling about this on

the child began to mumble. the wind and snow surrounded them both and got stronger every second. the calm weather turned into a blizzard. ice crept up finn's body and bounded him. e and yet he has the feeling like he should know this one.

Finn gasped as ice formed around his legs then his waist. He thrashed about as he tried to free himself from the ice and get away from the boy.

The strong wind hit finn directly in the face and the ice didn't show any sign of stopping.

the little kid walked up to the struggling man and smirked. the dream world fell apart and began to crack.

Finn closed his eyes only to open then again but this time, he was still in that room tired up to the chair.

He was shivering and he looked around. He couldn't remember his dream, he wondered why he was scared and felt cold.

the wizards were whispering to each other. when they noticed finn was awake, they surrounded him and glared at him.

"well well, look at you, the mighty general finn all tied up on a chair." the wizard general smirked.

Finn glared back at the wizard general

"That's because you cheated at a swords fight!" He growled, pulling on the chains a little. "What do you want with me? I have nothing for you!"

The wizard general was standing right in front of him now. "We want.. Information. Hold still, candy scum." The wizard created that silver smoke again and shoved it into finn's face, making him fall asleep again.

"Oh shi-" Finn didn't finish his sentence when he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Finn was sitting on the ground. He felt weak and unmoving. The place he was in was black and white, no snow, no ice, just odd white branches in a world of blackness.

there were few other colored strings reaching to the little bulbs at the end of the branches. the strings lassoed the pictures in the bulbs and pulled them down.

one of the strings reached to the very top, which had a picture of a crown on it, and pulled it down.

Finn looked at the orb with a golden crown on it. He didn't have the strength to move.

He stopped looking at the orb and looked around the blackness, wanting to see more of this strange place.

as soon as the crown orb hit the floor, the whole place shattered like it was made of glass. there was a bright flash of light.

Finn yelled in surprise and pain from the flash of light. He covered his eyes with his arms, making it look like he was hugging his head. There was a throbbing pain in his head when the orb broke and he wasn't sure why.

there were muffled whispering going on now.. few words like "ice" and "snow" were audible but the rest wasn't.

Finn kept hugging his head, the pressure felt nice on his throbbing head.

"wha-" He stuttered but failed to finish his sentence, he was terribly confused about all of this.

another bright flash happened and now there were snow everywhere. ice was creeping over him again. the whispers turned into shouts.

"STOP!" Screamed Finn, pain shooting through his head. He was shaking from the cold but was too weak to move or try to break free "PLEASE STOP!"

there was another outbreak of light and finn woke up.

Finn's eyes snapped open and he was staring at the ceiling of the room. He felt so cold and he was shaking uncontrollably, his head throbbed and thoughts raced through his head. He lowered his head and looked at the Wizard general in front of him, slightly surprised to see the state of the wizard.

the general looked shocked. he was holding the orb in his hand. he handed it over to the others and left two guards with finn to keep the magic flowing in the ropes.

Finn watched the General go and continue to stare were he left. He felt he head resting on the back of his chair, he didn't close his eye though. He gulped some air as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

the wizards were busy communicating with the memory piece. it was almost like it had a mind of its own! fascinating. they soon found out about the powers it could give to them. the advantage on the war, leading to almost certain victory..

By now, Finn has calmed down and stopped shivering. He wondered what is taking so long for those wizards to come back.

His mind drifted to the candy kingdom and then onto the Queen. His heart lurched, oh how he wanted to be with her right now. Trying to find ways to calm her down and maybe tell her how he really felt about her. However, he was stuck on a chair in a room somewhere.

Finn huffed as he thought of the Queen. Finn waited what seemed like forever. He was, in fact, so bored of waiting that he also fell asleep when he hear someone coming.

the general approached them. he grabbed finn and shouted, "where is the crown?!"

Finn jumped in surprise at the sudden shouting and stared at the general.

"Crown...?" Asked Finn, totally confused. "Uh... What... are you talking about! All princess have crowns"

"Not the ones that woman wear! Something for a king! Do you not remember?" The general was furious. He stormed out of the room and shouted at the others to gather more information.

Finn was terrible confused when the general stormed out.

"what... just happened..?" He asked himself, he would have rubbed his head but his hands were tired up right now.

Something in his mind was stirring up.. "Yes.." The voice muttered. It was finally free… Free to speak.. To regain its power…

To take over once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Something was not right, he can felt it. A feeling he had forgotten a long time ago, he wondered what is this feeling and how the future events is going to turn out.

The voices spoke softly to finn.

"Hello, my king…" Its whispers were almost soothing. "Aren't you tired..?"

Finn jumped a little at the voice in the back of his head. He almost asked who the voice was when a thought dawned on him, maybe the wizards were trying to trick him!

Finn decided to ignore the voice and continue with his thoughts

"Aw, have you forgotten me, my king?" The voice whined. "I thought we had a connection!"

Finn closed his eyes and tried to keep to his thoughts. Finn refused to talk to the voice. He will not fall for the voice! It must be a trap, it has to be!

"Come on.. Finn mertens. Remember.." The voice whispered, but this time it was a bit louder.

"Remember what happened…"

Finn had no idea what the voice was talking about. He had a feeling that he knows this voice all too well. A voice that has to do something about his forgotten past.

Finn shook his head slightly, hoping that the voice will go away as it was giving his a slight headache.

The voice was speaking a bit louder now. "Remember, my king… We almost took over the world together.. Don't you want power..?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Finn thought to the voice, he was so frustrated with the voice right now he couldn't help himself to reply plus the headache wasn't helping.

"My king… You had the powers.. The powers of ice and snow.. Remember,… We can talk over the world again.."

"Go away!" Finn thought, pulling out his chains and gritted his teeth. "You're not real! You're just a voice that the wizards made to trick me!"

"Aw, i'm hurt, my king. Don't you remember the good ol' days?" The voice sounded almost like it was mocking him.

"Just go away!" Was Finn's only reply then he tried his hardest to think about the candy kingdom and their queen.

"Oh, how you'd like that.. Unfortunately, i can' , more like i don't want to."

Finn just shook his head again. He started to wonder how long he stayed here and before the wizard general will return.

"Come on, my king…." The voice began to fade. "..you'll remember.. Sooner or later."

Finn was glad that the voice was going but now he has to worry about the wizards!

Finn pulled on the chains in a quiet way. He can pull free!

Finn quietly pulled free and slowly walked out of the room. He poked his head around the corners and tried his best to get out of the wizard base without anyone noticing.

It didn't take long for the wizards to notice that he's gone. An emergency alarm began to ring through the place and woke everyone up. The guards marched through the halls to find him.

Finn cursed and started to run down the hallways, wishing his had his sword with him. Finn ran for a while before bursting into a empty room and blocked the door. He looked around for a air vent.

The guards pounded on the door, trying to knock it down. Finn was an important captive!

Finn looked around and found a vent big enough for him on the ceiling. After making a tower of random items, Finn climbed into the vent and knocked the tower down when he got in.

the wizards broke the door down and began shooting beams into the vent.

Finn crawled as fast has the vent allows him. He looked down one vent open and saw a room, the only thing he can see was a table, a black and white orb was sitting on the table.

the guards followed him through the vent and began shooting more beams toward him.

"there he is! get him!" they shouted.

Finn broke through the vent opening to the room, he can't travel all that fast in the vent.

He jumped into the room and was about to run when the orb catch his eye. He decided to take it as it might have something to do with his past.

Finn burst out of the room and run like a bat out of hell.

the guards chased him down the hallways and outside. They shot beams at the running human, trying to stop him however Finn was all too used to getting shot at and avoided the beams. The wizards continue to follow him but they stopped as they reached the candy kingdom borders.

Finn was exhausted when he made it to the candy kingdom. He only stopped running when he entered the candy castle, there he collapsed to the ground and on top of the orb that was in his arms.

The orb in question was pressed against Finn's chest, it started to sink into Finn's body.

the voice began whispering to the exhausted general.

the candy guards soon found him and took him to his room. they called the queen to examine him.

Finn watched the guards as they dragged him to a room with a bed. The last thing he remembered before fainting was the orb disappearing into his chest and the whispers in his head.

the whispers continued. they repeated the secrets of snow and ice..

the candy queen examined the general. he seemed okay.. except there was something strange. there was an unnatural development..

Finn shivered in his sleep, as if he was cold. his dreams were filled with ice and snow. He felt so cold and yet this feeling wasn't new to him.

the little child approached finn again. this time, he spoke.

"hello there." he said. his voice was quiet, but little bit lively.

Finn shivered in the cold, rubbing his chest to keep the important organs warm, then looked at the boy.

"D-do I know you?" he asked, stuttering a little in the cold.

"aww, you don't remember? we used to play together, mister!" he smirked, showing his pointy teeth.

"I-I've must have f-forgotten." Finn said, still shivering. "I d-do't remember much a-about my childh-hood..."

The child's smirk disappeared for a moment but came right back. "Well that's okay! You wanna play again?"

"P-play what game?" asked Finn, sitting up a little and some snow fell off of his back.

"Let's take over the world!" The child said with a twisted grin. The whispers began and the terrible blizzards were back.

"Aww, come on, mister. You used to play with me all the time! You even froze everything for me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Said Finn, not in a happy mood in the snow. Oh how he wished he was somewhere warm

"Come on.. You froze the world! Remember it, mister finn!"

"I don't remember you! I don't know you!" Screamed Finn as the snow buried him, he was so cold...

"What a shame.." The blizzard got so strong that the rest of what he said was incomprehensible.

Finn closed his eyes and he felt warm suddenly, he smiled as he started to fade into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn gasped and shot up in his bed. He was shaking so hard. He looked at his hands, they were normal, he touched his face, again normal.

"You're awake." There was a familiar voice and the door opened. The candy queen walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was gentle and caring.

Still shaking, Finn turned to see the owner of that voice. When he saw the candy queen, he smiled and leaned back in his bed.

"How's the people doing?" He asked, remembering the war he fell asleep in.

"Not very good.. The soldiers lost order after you were captured. There's been some confusion and stuff.. I'm glad you're back though." She gave him a light smile. "What did they do to you?"

Finn nodded slightly when hearing about his solders, it was to be expected.

"They tried to get information from me." He said, rubbing his head. "But I think they ended up getting something else..."

"Got what?" She pulled up a chair and took a seat next to the bed. "Tell me what they did."

Finn took a deep breath before he started to talk. He explained how he got captured and how they went into his memories.

"... and then I started to hear this voice in the back of my head." Said Finn, pulling the covers up a little more. "It kept telling me that I was a king..."

"… it called you a king..?" she tilted her head to the side a bit. this is not possible..

Finn nodded again. "It talked to me for a while before it gone away..." He said. "I just think it was the wizards just trying to get to me."

"yeah.." she said after a pause. it was probably best not to let this distract him.. winning the war was more important at the moment.

"Oh!" Said Finn, suddenly remembered something and sat up. "After the wizard general took a memory from me, he came running to me and shouted something about a crown for a King. Do you know what's he talking about?"

she froze for a sec. how do they know that? she decided that it was best not to tell him for now.

"it's probably nothing.." she said, trying to keep her voice to sound normal. "he's cray cray.."

Finn looked the queen over, she was holding something back.

"Yea..." he said slowly, not too sure on whether or not to ask the queen.

"get your rest.." she left the room in a haste.

Finn watched the queen go and laid there on his bed, wondering what's up with his queen.

the queen closed the door and sighed. that awful thing can't be back.. not after all that it's put them through.

Finn curled up in his bed and his eyes started to close. It had been a long day and he needed rest for the war.

The little child came back, but this time he was holding something. It's golden glow was visible from pretty far away..

Before finn realized, the little kid was right in front of his face. "Hiya, mister!" He said and gave finn a grin.

Finn jumped so hard he fell back and crushed into the snow while making a girly scream.

"Don't do that!" Finn said, clutching his chest where his rapidly beating heart is.

The little child smiled. "Come on, mister.. Let's play again! Put this on."

Finn looked at the glowing thing in the child's hand.

"What is it...?" He asked, putting his hands on his head just in case.

The little kid shoved the golden artifact to the general. "Come on come on! Put it on your head— it'll make you look like a king!"

"N-no thank you!" Said Finn, getting up from the snow. "I-I'm not fit for a king, I'm more of an adventurer than anything else

"Aw, come on! Can't we pretend play? Please? It'll make you 'feel like a real king'!"

Finn rubbed his head as he thought.

"Isn't there another game we can play...?" Asked Finn, trying to avoid putting whatever that glowy thing on

"Aww, come on! I got everything ready for you!" The child said and hung his head. "All you have to do is put it on.." He shoved the crown into finn's arms.

Finn looked at the crown in his arms. When holding the crown, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The want of putting it on but at the same time not too.

"I... Uh... I..." Stuttered Finn as the battle in his mind raged

"Come on… Just once! For me, pleeeease?" The child begged for finn to put it on.

Finn looked at the child and then at the crown. He couldn't decide on what to do.

"Will you stop pestering me if I put this thing on?" Asked Finn

"i don't know what pestering means.. just put it on for me, come on- it'll be fun!"

Finn rolled his eyes and huffed, he was getting annoyed.

"All right, all right..." Said Finn, lifting the crown above his head. "Just this once ok?"

Then he let the crown fall onto of his head.

the child grinned. the terrible wind blew the snowflakes into finn's face as the crown slowly began to take his mind and whisper to him.

Finn felt the coldness of the wind and he tried to take the crown off but he couldn't.

He started to panic as the air started to get colder and the whispers were getting louder. He tugged and pull at the crown, it wouldn't move! Finn crushed down onto his knee as he gagged, something was choking him!

Finn closed his eyes and screamed out in pain.

When he opened his eyes again, he can see he was sitting up in his bed. Finn was shaking hard as he jumped out of head and into his bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked into the mirror.

He looked almost perfectly normal, almost...

His body was fine but his eyes were white as snow


	6. Chapter 6

This one is a bit longer than normal.

* * *

the candy queen read over the documents. 'the crown is coming back.. it can't.. not now..' she thought it over and almost screamed in frustration. her best warrior was going insane.. this can't be. they needed to win the war..

Finn started to pace back in front in his bathroom, rubbing his arms. He felt cold and he didn't know what's going on. Once he placed a hand on hi head as he swore he felt something heavy there but he found only his gold hair.

'Should I tell the queen about all of this?' thought Finn

the candy queen headed to finn's room. maybe he woke up now.. and maybe he can go back to the battle. 'but it's a little risky..' she couldn't make up her mind at all. she decided to ask him if he's ready to battle and tried to stop thinking too much about it.

"finn?" the door opened with a creaking noise. 'finn, are you in here?"

Finn jumped when he hear his door open and the voice of his queen. He started to panic, what in the name of glob is he going to do?!

"Y-yes, I am here!" Said Finn, locking his door and turned on water to his bathtub. "J-just got up, I'm getting ready for the next battle just need a hot bath!"

"oh, sorry!" she blushed and shut the door.

"heh heh..." Finn nervously chuckled to himself and cracked a smile, that was close!

Finn looked at the tub full of warm water and shrugged. Might as well follow through of a bath. He started to undress his night clothes.

one of the candy soldiers came back for a report. "my queen, it's not very good.. complete chaos since the general left."

"he'll be back soon.. just hang on a bit more." she said and let the candy soldier rest a bit.

Finn finished his bath, dried off and started to get dressed. All the while, thinking about his eyes. Everyone is going to see his eyes are white and not the normal baby blue color.

Finn got out of the bathroom and started to search his room for something.

"Ah!" Finn smiled as he took out a pair of sunglasses. Finn placd the black glasses and looked back in the mirror, his white eyes was hidden with the glasses on "Perfect!"

And with that, left the room with his sunglasses on

the queen ran into finn while walking to her room. "finn, what's up with the shades?" she asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Said Finn, walking down the hallway and to the place where all of his men were staying.

"get back to the battle stuff-" she queen shouted to him.

"I will!" Said Finn over his shoulder. He trotted down the hallways and finally entered the room where the solders are. He was happy to see they were all there, mostly intact.

they rejoiced when they saw their leader back. "general finn is back! he will lead us to victory!"

Finn smiled as he set up the chalkboard.

"All right!" He said, clapping his hands. "I know the location of the wizard base! And look at the board please."

Finn started to draw his men the location on the board while explain the inside. The soldiers listened to the instructions and paid careful attention to him.

"... and that's that!" Said Finn, finishing up his plan of attack to his solders.

"Got everything?" He turned to his men.

"yes sir!" they all saluted and grabbed their weapons.

Finn smiled to himself as he grabbed his sword, today will end in a victory for the Candy Kingdom! Even though it was a bit hot in the room...

"Well, first we need to make sure that our kingdom is well protected when we are gone." Said Finn, pulling out a layout of the kingdom from one of the shelves.

"Here and here are our weakest points" He pointed him out. "Let's see if we can reinforce those areas."

Finn tugged his shirt collar, it was hot in here! However that didn't bother him as he suited his armor on.

the candy queen ordered one of her guards (she kept a few in the castle and in the town for safety) to go check on the place that the crown was locked away.

Finn followed his men outside and made sure that the plans were being followed through. He keep thinking about how hot it was!

"Keep up the good work men!" Said Finn after a few minutes. He started to walk back into the castle, perhaps he can sneak a glass of icey water "I must check on the Queen. Come and find me if something is up."

the queen was talking to her guards over a device (something that we might call a walkie- talkie lol idk).

Finn got his water and was walking to the gates were he can return to his men when he heard the queen's voice. He paused and listened to through the doorway that lead into the were the queen was in. All the while, sipping on his water.

"are you there yet?" the queen spoke into the device.

"not yet, my queen.." the guards responded.

Finn raised an eyebrow. Were they talking about the vault that held all of the candy kingdom's most precious items? Finn paused in his sippings and listened harder.

"well, hurry it up please.." the queen said in a frustrated voice. "i need to check on this.."

Finn lean in closer to the door but careful for not touching it. He really wanted to know what the queen is up to.

"ah! found it!" the guard spoke. "i can't really tell.. let me just get a picture of this and send it to you."

"alright.." the queen sighed and examined the picture. "this isn't good.. there's ice forming around it. come back right now, i'll need to do some research about this.."

Finn decided to return to his work before he was caught. He wondered what was going on, ice on what? Search of...?

Finn was confused about all of his but right now the kingdom needs him!

she looked up and sighed. this is worse than she thought.. she looked around a bit for some water and spotted finn near the door.

"finn?" she called out, walking towards him. "is that you?"

'Oh shi-" Finn thought as he turned. "Yes?" He asked in a calm voice. "need something Queebles?"

he couldn't stop himself from saying the little nickname he made up for her when he was must younger.

"were you… listening?" she seemed a bit uncomfortable about that. "why aren't you commanding the army?"

"Oh no!" Said Finn, not wanting trouble, then he shamefully held up the ice water "Just getting something cold to drink, been feeling a little hot today... I was just passing by when you called me!"

"…alright then.. back to your station, sir!" she said after bit of a pause.

"Right now it!" Said Finn with a smile and trotted off to his men. He was very relieved that he didn't get into trouble.

the candy queen sighed. he probably heard everything she said.. best not to make him worry. he needs to concentrate on the war for now..

Finn watched his men worked and sometimes helped them prepare the attack they are going to do tomorrow. His mind wondered to the queen and how stressed she is right now. Finn huffed and frowned, all that stress is going to down her down! He can't have his beautiful queen work herself to death metaphorically speaking. Maybe he can invite her on one day for a drink of wine? Finn continued to think about her throughout the day, about those lovely locks of candy hair, her pretty pink completion and overall sweet personality

she grumbled as she tried to figure out how to stop this awful thing. she can't watch him drive into insanity again..

Finn nodded to his men and started to rally up his army. Fight to attack the base!

the wizards lined their warriors up for a battle. soon, there will be another fight.. and they wanted to win.

He watched as all of his men assemble into position..

"In positions!" Cried out Finn, drawing out his sword.

"Get ready! Remember the plan!" Finn glanced at his men then lowered his sword.

"CHARGE!"

"alright men, time to claim our victory against those lowlifes. CHARGE!" the wizards charged toward the candy kingdom.

Finn changed into the fight head first and fought his way to the wizard general, this time having a scarf over his mouth and nose so the silver smoke wont make him fall asleep.

The battle raged, men of all types of creature roared their battle cries or screamed in pain. Bangs were hear, crashes were made and over all a brutal and noisy battle.

"you again!" the wizard general shot a few magic beams over finn's way.

"Yes me again!" Said Finn, dodging some of the beams and blocking the others with his sword. "Come here and fight like a real warrior! One on one, swords only!"

"challenge accepted, you science-y lowlife!" he took his sword out and clashed it against finn's.

Finn smiled as he blocked the attack. If he can capture the wizard general...

He dodged the attacks and struck with his sword with all of his skills and might. He needs to win this battle!

the wizard general smirked. "you're pretty strong, for a lowlife scum.." he hit back with much force and tried to block finn's attacks.

"I had plenty of time to perfect my skills!" Snarled Finn, swiftly blocking the attack and twisted his work as he tried to make the wizard lose his grip on the sword.

the general almost did; he tightened his grip and put his guard up.

Finn growled as the fight was growing longer. He doesn't have the time! He pressed harder on his attacks, swing and chopping at the wizard.

the wizard general's sword broke in half.

"dammit!" he shouted, summoning one using magic. he swung the blade at the human with full force.

Finn laughed in victory when the blade bloke but his happiness disappeared and was replaced in a frustrated frown when the wizard got another sword.

"Accepted defeat at a sword fight when your sword breaks!" Snarled Finn

"never!" he swung his sword and strike finn's blade.

Finn stumbled back a little from the force of the attack. He was able to block and hold back the blow, however he was getting tired. He needed to find the wizards weak spot!

The wizard was enraged. He swung the sword around and directed the blows towards finn's chest.

Finn roared as he swung at the wizard, his legs were getting tired and his arms were hurting. How long have they been battling? Was the wizard even tired?

Finn decided to play dirty. With a swift motion, Finn kicked the wizard right between his legs.

The wizard let out a yelp and dropped his sword.

Finn smiled and pushed the wizard general in the face, knocking him out.

After he tired the general up, Finn place the out cold wizard on his shoulder and called for hims men to retreat.

"Retreat I say retreat!" When he gather enough men, he and the candy solders started to make their way to the castle.

The wizard soldiers noticed their leader captured and went into a complete chaos.

Finn laughed as he and his men escaped the chaos and towards the safeness of the candy kingdom. He hoped the queen would find it pleasing that he captured the wizard general.

The wizards were mad, but didn't know what to do after their commander was gone. They decided to go bak and wait for the attack..

Finn and his men successfully made it back to the candy kingdom.

"You." Said Finn, randomly pointing at a solder "Get the Queen, say that I captured the wizard general!"

And with that Finn was off to the jail place where he can place the general in a magic proof cell.

the queen was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. she needed to find a way to fight the crown back..

The solder, sent by Finn, knocked on the door where the queen is before entering.

"My lady." Said the solder "We have returned and Finn has captured the wizard general!"

Finn finished locking up the wizard in the magic proof cell and start started to make his way to the queen's room

"Really?!" The queen got up from her seat, knocking down a several books from her desk. "That's good news! I'll go see him now."

"He should be on his way here." Said the solder, helping the queen pick the books.

"Thank you." She said to the soldier, tidying up her desk a bit.

Finn walked for a few minutes before he made it to the Queen's room. "My Queen!" Said Finn, smiling and bowing "Did you hear the news?'

"Finn! I heard the news. Great job!" She gave him a smile.

"Thank you my lady." Said Finn then paused for a moment. "Since we have the general, most likely the wizards will wait for him. They are not all that organized. Maybe... is it all right we can take a day off, rest our solders and we can plan ahead? We can't work them to the ground..."

"That sounds good. Bring the wounded to the hospital room.. They can rest."

Finn nodded to the solder and the solder ran off. He stood there looking at the queen for a little bit, he rubbed the back of his neck then he finally asked

"W-would... you, er, like to share a dinner... you and I?" he paused then add "Y-you know, plan ahead..."

"Um, yeah, sure!" She gave him a smile. "I'm sure we can come up with some good plans, general finn!"

"Great!" Said Finn, clapping his hands together "I'll see you later." Finn started to walk out of the room "Don't stress yourself, Queebles."

Finn walked down the hallway for a few minutes, looked behind him then he punched the air while quietly saying 'Yes!'


	7. Chapter 7

Much later that day, Finn finished giving the all clear for his solders to rest and do whatever they want. He was currently making his way to the private dinning the queen invited him to come. He was in his best suit and was nervous about the hold dinner meeting.

The candy queen, wearing a long, pink dress that's a little different than usual, was sitting on one of the chairs. The light in the room was created by the candles on the table. She sighed and flipped through her research papers again.

Finn made it to the dinning room where the queen is. He paused at the doors, straighten his suit then knocked.

"Queen Bubblegum, I'm coming in." Said Finn and then he putting the doors open and walked in.

"Oh! Alright." She said, clumsily shoving the papers back into a book. "Come on in and have a seat."

Finn looked at the book as he sat down.

"Making some plans?" asked Finn, getting himself comfortable and picked up the menu.

"Uh.. Yeah." She picked up the menu and read it over. "So, how are the soldiers?"

"Glad that they can have a day off and nurse there wounds" Said Finn, looking at the soups. However, he wanted something cold. Maybe he can ask his food cold?

After he finished deciding what he wants, he tugged his collar as he felt hot in the room then he straighten his shades.

"Should we make our order?" She asked, putting the menu down. Why was finn suddenly wearing shades? Strange…

"Only if you are ready." Said Finn smiling a little, setting down his menu. Was it his imagination or did his teeth hurt?

The candy queen called the butler over and ordered her food- spaghetti as usual. It was her favorite!- and glanced to finn. "Are you going to make your order?"

"I would like some roast beef please." Said Finn, looking gone at the candy butler.

He watched him go and called out to him

"And... is.. is it all right if you make sure it's not too hot? Maybe a little the cooler side?"

The butler bowed and left the room.

The candy queen's heart dropped when she heard the word "cold". This is worse than she thought..

Finn looked back at the queen, his smile turned into a frown as he saw her face.

"Is everything ok Queeples?" He asked

"Oh.. Oh! Yeah. I'm just thinking a bit." She gave him a smile .

Finn blinked and he was silent for a minute. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar again.

"so," Started Finn "What shall we do about the wizard general? Got any plans on how to get information from him"

"Oh, we can just use my mind reading device. It'll get him to spill his beans faster than anything!" She smiled. "I wanted to try it out."

"Sweet!" Said Finn, he felt so hot! He wanted to take his jacket off but he can't, not in front of the queen! He wished the room was cooler, like a snowy day in winter

"Should we do that tonight or tomorrow?"

"As soon as possible. We need information before the wizards decide to strike back." She said, staring at his shades. It bothered her a bit for some reason..

"Then perhaps after dinner?" Said Finn, he can smell his food coming "With food to fuel the mind, we can work out something with the information we can get."

"Sure!"

Soon the butler arrived with the food. The candy queen grabbed her fork and began to eat. She loved spaghetti… "Mm, it's good!" She smiled.

Finn thanked the butler and started to eat himself. It was warmer than he would have liked it but it decided not to make a fuse about it.

"hm~!" He always enjoyed his roast beef.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's a bit warm but yes." Said Finn then he took another bite. "how about you?"

"Perfect. Say, what's up with the shades, finn?" She tilted her head to the side a bit.

Finn felt his stomach lurch as the queen asked him.

"It's nothing, my lady." Said Finn, trying to stay calm.

"Come on, is something wrong? Did you get a bruise or something?" She said, leaning over a bit to him.

"y-yea, I've been trying to keep a secret." Said Finn, trying to think up a story "Got a black eye. Didn't want to worry anyone!"

"Let me see.. I can help with it." She reached her hand over to him. "You need to treat injuries well.."

"NO!" barked Finn, leading back as far as possible in his chair. Finn cleared his throat and said in a calmer voice "I-It's all right my lady! I-it'll heal by itself"

She flinched a little. "Oh.. Alright. Sorry." She backed up and sat back down in her chair.

Finn looked at the queen, this diner was not going as he hoped it would.

"I'm.. I'm sorry" Said Finn, looking ashamed

"It's fine, finn." She sighed. "Anyways, back to the strategies."

Finn nodded and took a bite of food as he listened to the queen talk about the strategies she came up with.

"So, what do you think about the invasion plan? We can just take the base while the wizards are confused and disorganized without their leader."

"Sounds great to me!" Said Finn, wiping his mouth with a napkin "Best do it at night for an element of surprise!"

he set down his napkin and adjusted his shades as they were sliding down his nose

"We'll do that tonight.. You will lead the army while i stay behind with a few guards to question the general. Sounds good?"

"Yes." Said Finn "I best get ready the troops."

He stood up "This was a nice diner with you." Said Finn smiling and bowed. The shade slipped down his nose and when he stood up to put them back up, the queen caught a glimpse of his eyes.

"Good Night queebles." And with that, Finn left.

Her eyes widened when she saw his white orbs. This was far worse than she thought. She reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Finn, take the shades off." She commanded with a stern tone.

Finn was most surprised when the candy queen grabbed him and by the tone of her voice.

"Wha- why?" He asked "My lady, there's nothing to worry about my eyes!

"I saw it! I saw it. Something's definitely going on and you're not going to leave this room until you tell me what it is!" She shouted to her general.

Finn looked terrified at the Queen, knowing her wraith isn't something to joke about.

Finn slowly raised his free hand and took of his shades, staring at the queen with his snow white eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"How long has that been?" She asked, her voice was gentle and calm.

"I... think this morning." Muttered Finn, very unsure about the whole thing. "There's something wrong with me, I can tell... I can see if in that expression of yours..."

"Something is wrong. It's very, very wrong." She paused for a while. "Finn, you're taken out from the mission. Captain banana guard will command the troops. You're staying here for some examination."

"What?!" Exclaimed Finn, shocked to hear her that he was going to stay "I have t be with my men, they need me!"

"Finn, this is an order." She crossed her arms.

Finn didn't say anything for a minute, as he was in shock. His white eyes looked at the ground and finally say

"yes my lady... w...where will be staying? In my room?"

"Yes.. I'm just running a few tests on you! It's not like i'm going to imprison you or anything. Don't worry!" said the Queen, walking to the table to get her things

Finn nodded and bit his lip, only then did he truly realized how much his teeth hurt! He winced and muttered something about his teeth. He reached up and tapped one of his front tooth, it felt loose and painful

"Finn!" The queen shouted and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My teeth!" Said Finn, he can taste blood. Without thinking, he grabbed a tooth and pulled. The tooth he grabbed popped out of his mouth. Finn looked at the tooth in his hand then at the queen then at the tooth again, the poor human paled and looked like he was about to faint.

"Finn!" She screamed. "Why'd you do that?! What the flip, finn?! You just pulled your teeth out!?" She was so confused right now..

"They just hurt so much!" Finn said, rubbing his cheek as he stared at the tooth in his hand. There was no more pain in the spot where the tooth he pull out, though Finn can feel the others throbbing. He kept his mouth slightly open so there was nothing touching his teeth.

"Well if you pull them out that's not going to make it better!" She shouted. "Human teeth don't grow back like sharks!"

Finn started to feel the tooth socket/hole with his tongue as he stared at the tooth.

The tooth in question looked pretty healthy, Finn usually take great care of his teeth.

Finn pause as he felt something sharp in the place where tooth is.

"yea... they.. don't grow back..." Muttered Finn to himself. He turned his gaze at the queen. "What's happening to me?"

"That's what i want to know too.." She walked towards the door. "Come with me to the lab."

Finn nodded and followed the queen out of the dining room. So far, this diner party plan of his turned out to be one big flop and more.

"Don't pull out any more teeth. If it hurts a lot, i'll see if it's safe to give you a pain reliever."

"All right..." Said Finn, walking beside the queen. He was silent for a few minutes, staring at the ground and was deep in thought.

Finally Finn looked up from the ground and asked the candy queen "I don't want my men worrying about me... Just... tell them that I stayed behind to gather information from the general."

"Alright. That will do…" She said, opening the door to her lab. "Have a seat."

Finn walked into the room and sat down the chair the queen pointed to. He placed his hands into his lap and tried not to think about his teeth, as he has a great urge to pull all of them out.

"Just relax." She said, putting a device over his head. "Lay back and you can fall asleep if you want to.." Within minutes she's got a bunch of chords and sciencey looking stuff all over him.

Finn laid back in his chair, making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and his mind began to drift off.

As the princess continued her tests on him, the dream slowly crawled back to finn's mind.

The little child was back.

Finn's dream self was sitting in the snow, wearing a crown on his head and gold thread around his neck. He never realized how beautiful the snow and ice is. He turned to look at the child.

"You're awake, mister finn! How does it feel to be a king?" He smiled.

"King?" Asked Finn, sitting up a little more. He wasn't aware that he was royalty. "I don't feel like a king..."

"You're a king, mister finn!" He smiled. "A king of ice and snow!"

"Am I now?" Asked Finn, rubbing his neck. He wasn't all that aware of the golden thread around his neck.

"You've got a crown on!" The child giggled. "We can finally play—!"

"I guess so..." Said Finn, "How do we, uh, play this game?"

"You move the snow without touching it!" The little child grinned. "Come on, you can do this!"

"How?" Asked Finn, smiling as he was finding that kind of funny. He did not believed what the child said. He was a man of science and the thought of him doing magic made him laugh.

"I dunno. You just kinda.. Think about it."

Finn snorted then he looked down at the snow all around him. His mind because to drift as the adventurer forced on a pile of snow.

"Can I really control all things snow and ice?"

"Yeah! Just focus—"

Finn stared at the pile of snow, there was an odd sense of power in him the longer he thought about control ice and snow. A sense of power he felt familiar to, like he done this before.

He tilted his head to one side as the snow began to move and form a shape.

"That's good! Keep going! Ooh ooh, make a snowman!" The child jumped up and down for joy.

Finn huffed at the child's voice and somehow make a snowman without moving from where he sat.

"Well, you're right about me controlling snow..." Muttered Finn.

"Yay! You can do this now! Try making them move more! Make something complicated!" The child clapped his hands with a huge grin.

Finn made the snowman move to his left side and Looked around at the snowy field. Even though the place was beautiful, it needed something. Something big and impressive.

Finn thought about it, if he was a king he needs a castle. He thought about it, planned it out and started to get to it.

The first tips of the icy castle began to appear from the ground.

The castle continue to raise up from the ground. it looked much like a mountain only it's made up of ice and snow.

Once the castle finished forming, Finn got up from where he sat and walked towards the castle.

"Explore inside!" The little child followed and they did.

The castle was indeed very pretty inside. The ice and snow glittered in the light. The castle had everything a person needs to live in it, bedrooms, bathrooms, wreck rooms, dining rooms, a lab, library, and other things.

"You did great, mister! You can be a real king now!" The kid smiled and started shaking finn's hands. "Ice king finn! How does that sound?"

Finn thought about the titled for a minute.

"That... sounds all right..." He muttered, trotting in the throne room.

"See see?! Being king is awesome, you'll see!" He laughed and spun around.

Finn watched the child, he started to get used to him. Finn turned his gaze to the throne, his throne.

Finn's feet moved at the words of the strange child. When Finn made it to the fancy chair, He touched one of the throne's chairs feeling how smooth it was. He turned and sat down in the throne, it was surprisingly comfortable!

"Behold the king finn!" The child shouted happily.

Finn didn't know how to react to this. He was a general and a adventure, not a king! He watched the child dance happily, milling over his thoughts as he did so. There was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, a little voice he couldn't make out. A voice that wanted him to... wake?

The little kid started to sing the secrets of ice and snow. His singing, with the sound of the calls, ringed in his ears. Finn listened to the child and closed his eyes. The nagging feeling grew stronger by the second.

He opened his eyes and saw the face of the queen.

"Finn? Finn, wake up! Finn-" the candy queen shook him lightly.

"wha...?"

"Wake up, finn!" She said, almost slapping him. Her hand stopped midway when she noticed his eyes were open.

"You're awake." She said, standing up straight. "How do you feel?"

"A little warm..." Said Finn sitting up, taking off his jacket so he was wearing only a shirt. "So, got anything from your testing?"

"Um.. Yeah." She blushed a bit and walked over to the machine. "Lemme just get the paper stuff sorted out.."

Finn wondered why the queen was blushing, was it his shirt? He'll think about that later, right now he needed to know what's wrong with him.

Finn followed the queen to machine and watch her work.

She scribbled on her paper and read through the results carefully. "Hm.."

"What is it?" Asked Finn then rubbed his tongue on a sore tooth. He really wanted that thing out and feel the relief of getting rid of the painful tooth.

" well.. Um.. It's not looking good." She glanced at him. "Stop that. Leave your teeth alone."

Finn stopped licking his teeth at the queen's words. As must as he wanted to continue, he has to obey.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Finn, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Your body temperature is dropping, there has been some odd developments going on. and— would you stop licking your teeth." She said, slightly irritated.

"I wasn't licking my teeth!" lied Finn, holding up his hands. He thought about what the queen told him.

"H-how did this all started out?" Asked the general

She looked to the floor and let out a sigh. It's time she told him..

"Do you remember the crown?" She looked into his eyes.

Finn huffed as he thought. He thought long and hard, was it something to do with his past? He couldn't remember a crown in his childhood.

"No." Said Finn flatly.

"This is related to your childhood.. You were found as a kid. A crazy kid who claimed himself as a prince."

Finn crossed his arms and listened to the queen, trying to process what is being told to him. The queen was not one to lie...

Was he really insane in his childhood?

"Long story short you ended up attacking the kingdom and i somehow got the crown half destroyed and locked away."

Finn looked at the ground as she finished the story of his past. He can hardly believe it! But... he knew it was true, it would explain the voices and that child talking to him like it knew him.

"How... how come I don't remember all of that...?" Finn finally asked.

"You don't remember because that damn crown does stuff to your mind." She grumbled. "It drives a person crazy.."

"I see..." Asked Finn. He was silent again, thinking. This was a lot to take in, plus most likely becoming insane wielder of ice magic in a kingdom of science crushes his chances of forming a relationship with the queen which only made him depressed.

"I'm sorry about all this stuff." She pat him on the back a few times to comfort him.

Finn stayed silent for another minute.

"Is... there any way to stop... whatever is happening?" He finally asked.

There was a little bit of a pause. "I'm…i don't know."

Finn rubbing his hand and tottered back to the chair. He sat down and buried his face into his hands, his whole world is disappearing as he know it and worse of them all he can't have relationship with the queen.

There was a long silence before the queen spoke again. "I'll figure this out… And i need your help too if you want to make it out of this."

Finn nodded.

"Of course I'll help you to stop whatever is happening." Said Finn

"I need you to stay strong." She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "We're going to get through this. together. I'll help you… Stay strong for me."

Finn looked into the queens gentle face and he felt warm inside his freezing body.

"I will..." Said Finn, sitting up a little more.

She gave him a hug. "Be strong.. Stay strong for me. For the kingdom.."

Finn was surprised the queen hugged him. The only other time he could remember her hugging him was when she was a princess. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, enjoying the short moments of time he can spend with her in a sane state of mine.

"I will be strong." Said Finn, for the first time that that he can remember Finn felt afraid. Afraid for the people of the candy kingdom

Afraid for the safety for _his_ beloved queen

"I believe in you." She whispered, letting him go. Finn let the queen go and watched her clean up the lab a little. He just sat in his chair and took the odd helmet off then looked it over. He can still smell the sweetness of the queen's candy hair and felt the warmth around his body, he wished he can hold he forever and nothing will happen to them.

'I'm getting all emotional...' thought Finn

She slammed her hands on the desk in the middle of the cleaning. "I almost forgot! We need to get information outta that guy."

Finn jumped when the queen slammed her hands on the deck.

"What... what guy?" Asked Finn, placing the helmet down.

"The wizard guy! Come on, let's go get him." She said, rushing to the door.

"Come on- we need to bring him Back here."

"That shouldn't be a problem Queebles." Said Finn, carefully running down the stairs and soon he can see the magic proof cell that held the magical general

"Well, if it isn't the all- powerful leader of the magic side." The queen mocked him.

"Shut up! I'll magic- strangle you when I get out of here!" He shouted.

Finn folded his hands behind his back and watched the two talk in silence. The queen can have her fun in mocking him, just venting out stress and all. He just needed to make sure the queen was safe and the wizard locked up.

The two shouted at each other for a good twenty minutes until the queen got mad and asked finn to get her magic proof rope.

"I'll _beat_ _your butt up_ and tie you up!" She shouted to the wizard.

Finn tried not to laugh at all of his, he finding all of this kind of funny. Finn obeyed and went to the locket next the cell that held the magic proof ropes.

"Put him asleep so he wont struggle." Said Finn, getting the rope ready

"_I'll punch his ugly buttface asleep!_" She yelled, walking into the cell. The wizard tried to put her to sleep after a bit of a struggle, but the magic in the magic proof cell filled the whole thing and both the queen and the wizard ended up falling asleep.

Finn facepalmed as he saw the two fall asleep from the silver gas. He waited for the gas to clean then proceeded to untie the wizard from his chair and retie him with the rope. Then the general picked up the queen and made sure she was hanging comfortably on his shoulder and tucked the wizard under his arm.

Carrying the two was a job to do but Finn someone gotten both of them into the labs. Finn dropped the wizard into the chair he was sitting in earlier, made sure he will stay put if he was the first to say, and finally sat down in a different chair with the queen in his lap and his sword draw.

All that's left to do is wait for them to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

The queen mumbled in her sleep. "Mm.. No.."

Finn looked down at the sleeping queen and began to pet her hair.

"Sshhh... It's all right..." Finn said in a gentle voice, trying to comfort the sleeping queen

"No… No, my people.. No…" She muttered and frowned in her sleep. Finn continued to comfort the sleeping queen, thinking about how much she cared for her people. Most of them were made with her own two hands and she did send a lot of time with them.

Her mumbling didn't stop. The small noise slowly turned into something equivalent of a normal speaking volume, then slowly got louder. Soon, she was almost screaming.

Finn started to get really worried now.

"My lady?" Asked Finn, shaking her "Bubblegum, wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "F..finn.."

"It's all right QB!" Said Finn, wiping away her tears "Just a nightmare. Nothing more than a nightmare."

"Nightmare.." She repeated after him, still haven't waken up fully.

"Yea, nightmare." Said Finn, shifting position so he can grab one of his many waters that he placed all over the castle. He poured a glass for the queen and offered it to her.

"Drink this, it'll help"

She took the cup from him but didn't drink any water from it. "Thank you…." She said quietly and walked over to the wizard general. "We need to get to work.."

Finn let the queen go and watched her set the things up.

"What happened?" he asked "In your dream, I mean..."

She paused for a moment. "Just… I don't want to talk about that.." She worked with the machines, putting an odd looking helmet thing on the wizard and organizing the paper.

"All right." Said Finn, still sitting his his chair. It was probably for the best for her did she tell him her nightmare

"Finn, watch the wizard guy. Make sure he doesn't wake up…" She said, pulling a lever and firing the machine up. Finn nodded again and kept an eye on the wizard's stringing body.

Within a frw minutes however, the wizard general started to wake up fully. The wizard started squirming around a bit. "Hey, lemme outta here!" He shouted.

"Aah—!" The queen screamed. He wasn't supposed to wake up yet! She ran to her desk and looked for the paralyzing drug

Finn jumped as well has the wizard shouted and cursed a few times.

"I got this, hold that guy down! Punch him in the face or something!"

Finn did was he was told and punched the wizard in the face, stunning him.

"Stop it, you filthy science scum!" The wizard screamed. It seems like finn knocked a tooth or two out from the guy..

"A—ha!" She grabbed the needle and injected the medicine into his arm.

"I…i will g..get you b.." He fell asleep.

"You knocked the daylights out of the guy." She said, getting back to her notes. "Darn it. The result in some parts are messed up. "

"Well you did tell me to." Said Finn with a shrug.

"I'm not blaming you." She said, trying to figure out what the printed result says.

Finn stayed where he was and watched the sleeping wizard.

"Alright…" Her focus was completely on the machine. "This is interesting.."

Finn got up and walked over to the queen. "What is it?" He asked, leading forward behind the queen to look at whatever she was looking since she was taking up the corner she was in.

"The machine is working very well!" She seemed happy. "I think it's safe to try it on anyone!"

"Good, we can use it on the wizard and get some information out of him."

"Well… It's kinda complicated." She said, focusing on the writing.

"We got the time, Queebles." Said Finn, crossing his well worked out arms.

"Was is the wizards that brought back the crown memory?!"

"That little black orb was a memory?" Asked Finn "Huh... I think so, yea."

She suddenly felt the urge to punch the wizard in the face. She calmed herself down and continued scribbling. "There's information about the base.. And their powers."

"Great!" Said Finn, unfolding his arms and walked over to the queen.

"Squad one is the flying one.. They shoot normal beams. The second squad can freeze people. The third has fire powers. The fourth can use various types." Said Queen Bubblegum, looking over the papers the machine is spitting out. "I'll need more jelly pegasi.."

Finn nodded and the queen talked. He carefully thought up plans for attack and defense against the different types of wizards.

"Yea, you will be needing to make more." Said Finn.

"This will take pretty long…" She muttered, scribbling on her paper.

"We got the time." Finn muttered, there was something different about the queen.

"We should check up on how the others are doing…" She said, still not looking back.

Finn stared at the queen before saying softly "Bonnibel… What's wrong?"

Finn was pretty serous if he was using that name. He normally call her queebles or just Queen Bubblegum.

She turned around. "Wh.. What do you mean, finn?"

"Something is wrong and I can tell it by the way you are acting."

She didn't respond for a bit. She didn't look him in the eyes either.. "I..i should get back to work…" Her voice was shaking a bit.

Finn walked over to the queen, turned her around and placed a finger under her chin so that she will look at him.

"That nightmare…" Said Finn in a soft voice "I was in it, wasn't I? I was insane and possessed, hurting everyone because of my insanity."

"Finn, i…" She looked down.

Finn said nothing as he turned to go back to his chair. "I understand your fear, Bonnibel. I will fight this war in my head and out onto the fields until I go down. I'm just afraid I will lose and hurt those that I care and love…"  
"Oh, finn.." She walked over to the human general and hugged him. "I know you won't.."

Finn didn't say anything, only placed his hands over the queen's. Her touch brought great comfort for the troubled general. They would have stayed together for a while is it wasn't for the wizard general waking up.

She didn't say anything. Finn always managed to comfort her well somehow.. She wanted the time with him to last a bit longer.

The queen turned around when she heard the wizard wake up. He started to squirm around and growl.

"Want me to punch him out again?" Asked Finn in a flat voice, as he was not in the mood to be mocked out.

"It's fine.." She stabbed the guy with the drug a little more force than necessary and silenced him. "I got this."

Finn watched the queen and stayed silent. He thought about the events that unfolded tonight as he licked his sore teeth, he can still taste blood...

She took notes as the machine did its work. A few minutes later she put the pen down and stopped the machine. There were information about the wizards that she gathered on the clipboard, enough to attack their weak points when needed. She yawned and stretched a bit. Finn himself was nodding off as he tried to stay awake. he noticed the queen yawning.

"How about we call this a night?" Asked the human general. "We gotten a lot useful information and we do need the rest."

"Sure. Throw the wizard back in the cell and we can call the troops back.." She got up from her chair and walked around a bit. Finn obeyed and picked up the wizard from the chair. Once Finn made sure that the wizard is still all tied up, the human stayed to walk about to the jail cell. Finn glanced at the queen and her needle but said nothing as he went down the stairs. Finally he made it to the jail and started to put the wizard back in his cell.

the wizard woke up and began squirming again but the queen stabbed the needle into the guy and made him pass out again.

Finn jumped a little when the wizard started to move as he was untieing him. he noted the hard the queen was when she injected the drug into the wizard but said nothing.

she seemed a little more violent than usual. something was bothering her a bit..

"You all right there?" Asked Finn, walking towards the queen. "You hit that guy pretty hard..."

"y.. yeah. i'm okay." she muttered and turned around quickly. "let's go back.."

"I know you're not ok." Said Finn, following the queen out of the jail cell. He closed and locked the cell before leaving, making sure that he would not escape.

"it's ….it's nothing.."

Finn didn't say anything else as he walked towards his room. He was left to think and to lick his throbbing teeth. Glob he wanted those things out!

"G... Good night Bonnibel." Said Finn opening his door to his room.

"night, finn.." her voice was a little quieter than usual. she yawned and walked herself to her room.

Finn walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He intended to walk to his bed but he ended up in his bathroom staring at the mirror with his mouth open. His teeth hurt more than ever! He reached up and gently pulled on one tooth, it felt good to pull on it.

the queen fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. it was a long day…

Finally Finn crashed down into his bed. However, his mouth was all bloody and there was an equally bloody bowl in his bathroom. He pulled out every single one of his teeth and his mouth never felt better.

The toothless human general soon fell sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

the queen slept like a child but still felt so tired.. she woke up slowly from her bed and decided to check on finn.

"finn..?" she opened his door and noticed the blood around his mouth. she peaked through the bathroom door to notice everything all covered in dry blood. she nearly screamed.

"finn, finn! wake up!" she shook him violently, thinking he might be dead. the sheets were covered with blood too..

Finn was sleeping soundly, dreaming of a world covered in ice and snow. He would have stayed asleep if it was not the panicked queen.

"Wha!" Finn jerked awake so hard, he fell out of his bed.

She was breathing heavily and tears began rolling down her cheeks. "You.. You're alive.."

"Why wounit I be?" Asked Finn, still half asleep and was talking all funny without his teeth.

"You.. You sound.. Open your mouth." She was half- shouting at him now. "Lemme see! Open your mouth."

Finn was too tired and even bother fighting so he opened his mouth to reveal that he pulled out all of his teeth. However that wasn't the surprising part, the surprising part was it appears that Finn was growing newer sharper teeth.

"Wh… What the flip, finn! I told you to leave them alone! And wh.. What's this?! Humans don't grow new teeth! This.. This.." She stopped shouting.

"..this is bad.."

Finn started to wake up a little more. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Wath's ad?" He asked

"Your teeth!" She yelled at him. "Why in the world did you pull them all out?!" The queen seemed so angry and confused. "You.. You scared me!"

"Thay hert!" Said Finn, licking the gums of his mouth and feeling the new set of sharp teeth coming in. He still wasn't all that awake but he's getting there

"I Feel new onfs comin though..."

"Wha..what do you mean new ones?! Let me see.. No, come with me!" She grabbed his arm. "We're going to the lab."

Finn made a weird grunting sound as he was pulled, he would very much like it if he just went back to sleep.

Next thing he knows, he was in the lab sitting in a chair and was nodding off.

She dragged him to take an x-ray. She put a weird heavy jacket on him and made him sit upright.

"Don't move!" She yelled at him when he almost fell over.

Once Finn saw that the queen was done with whatever she was doing, he started to nod off again.

Finn jumped has he was slapped. He have the queen a disgruntle look but sat quietly for the queen to tell him the results

She let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Well?" Asked Finn, crossing his robust arms over his equally robust chest. The queen has yet to figure out that Finn was only in his boxers.

The queen could feel her face turning red. She tried to keep her eyes away and turned around so she was facing the wall.

"Y.. You see this right here.." Her voice shook a little. She was blushing madly, but she still had to explain this to him.. "It looks like you're growing new teeth."

Finn didn't stop himself from grinning. The queen was so wrapped up in getting him to the labs that she forgot to let him get some pants on.

"Yesph, I know" Said Finn, crossing his legs to spare the queen to look where she shouldn't look. "I can feel them."

She didn't turn around. She can't let him see her like this!

"Y..yes. I know. They're growing quiterapidly.." The last part of her sentence was slurred together.

"ok then." Said Finn getting up. He started towards the doors, grinning like a fool when he saw how red the queen's face was.

"I'm going back to bed."

"F..fine.."

Finn sleepily walked back to his room and once he made it back, he closed his door and crashed down onto his bed. He quickly fell back to sleep.

Once she calmed herself down, she realized it was quite early. She walked over to her desk and decided to just do some more research. She couldn't.

All she could think of was her general. The amazing adventurer. She thought about him for a while and had to slap herself out of it.

"Bonni, focus!" She told herself as she shuffled through her research papers.

Finn slept well in his bed. He dreamed the usual dream of ice and snow.

He was semi-aware in his dream and his dream self-tried his best to stay away from the child. He also is trying to find ways to take off the crown that seemed to be glued to his head.

"Come on, you put it on yourself! Don't take it off! Play with me!" The little kid followed him around everywhere in the dream.

"Nooo!" Said Finn trying hard to yank the crown off of his head but with no luck. was it just him or did the child seemed to be a little older?

"Leave me alone! I don't want to play anymore!"

"Please, my king…" He spoke with a little quieter voice. "Stay for me. Your kingdom here.."

"No!" Barked Finn, sitting down as he gave up the idea of out walking the child "There's a war! I need to be with my men! I cannot be the king!"

"Then you'll need your powers even more…" He spoke. "You can help greatly.. With your powers, you can win this war easily.."

Finn listened even though he didn't want to, the child's words seemed to have a hypnotic affect to the human general.

Finn said nothing as he pulled at the crown weakly.

"Please, it'll be for your kingdom…"

Finn started to shake his head.

"N-no!" Said Finn, "I am a man of science! Not magic!"

"Come on… Just listen to me.. Why is that important? You got a kingdom to protect.. The citizens.. Your queen…"

Finn froze in his straggle with the crown when he hear the child mentioned the queen. Yes the queen is very important to him and he would do anything to protect her and maybe show her how much he loved her.

the child, appearance changed to look more like a teen, smirked and continued to speak in the same mocking tone.

"come on, great general of the candy kingdom. don't you want to save her..?"

Finn didn't seem to notice that the child was now a teenager. He just shivered in anger and fear at the thought of the wizards capturing the kingdom, or even worse, HIS beloved queen.

Ever so slowly, Finn let go of the crown and lowered his arms.

"that's it.. let me take it from here. let me help you save your queen.."

Finn had a bad feeling about this as he felt his hands drop to his sides and watched the teen get close to him.

the teen began whispering something. he brought the blizzard back, stirring the calmness in the area. the winds blew stronger and stronger. Finn shivered in the cold but held his ground. He rubbing his chest, trying to stay warm but this prove to be a fruitless effort. He can feel the ice and snow forming around his however Finn said nothing, only thinking about Queen Bubblegum and how much she meant to him.

the teen smirked. "good, good.. let it take control.." the blizzard grew stronger and the whole scene began falling apart again.

Finn gasped as he shot up in his bed, shaking as if he was cold. He rubbed his arms to comfort himself as he looked outside and out to the sunrise before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Finn closed and door to his room and glanced at the mirror, there he yelped.

His golden hair was turn white and his skin was turning blue.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn paced back and forth in his bathroom. He has no idea on what to do. The queen is going to flip at the sight of him! However, he can't stay in his bathroom forever so with a sigh Finn collected some blankets to hide himself with and quickly made his way to the queen's lab as he thought she will still be there.

the queen was asleep on her desk, drooling slightly on a sheet of paper. Everything was pretty quiet and calm..

Until Finn knocked on the lab doors.

"Bonnibel!" Said Finn, knocking a few more times before going into the lab "I have a problem and it's not just my new set of teeth either!"

"wh.. wha!?" she jumped. "i.. it's not my raccoon!"

"Forget about the raccoon!" Said Finn, closing and locking the doors behind him. He dropped his blanket so that the queen can see his hair is noticeably whiter and his skin noticeably bluer

"I'm changing colors!"

"what raccoon.." she turned around to face him. "..what the fLIP?!" she shouted.

"I don't know!" Said Finn, looking down at his blueish hands "I woke up today and I turned slightly blue! Plus my hair is getting white and I know I'm not THAT old."

"this is bad." she started to pace around. "this is bad this is bad this is bad this is bad." she repeated the same thing over and over.

"I know this is bad!" Said Finn, sitting down in a chair "What do we do?!"

"i have no idea! this is really bad. you're looking more and more like before when that crown had control!"

Finn's heart lurched and said nothing. This was all happening so fast and they were in the middle of a war too!

"You're turning more and more like that ice whatever it is."

"You said that earlier.." Muttered Finn, thinking the queen was so worked up that she's repeating herself. Finn couldn't let his men see him like this and maybe the queen shouldn't too... It was stressing her out.

Finn looked up, surprised to hear this.

"But they won't stop!" Said Finn, standing up from his seat. "They want to prove their point and all!"

"we have their general, remember?" she said in a little calmer voice. "they're in complete chaos right now. they can't beat us like this.. unless you.." her voice trailed off.

"...Unless I go insane..." Finished Finn softly. He huffed and nodded then he pointed a finger at the queen "I still want my men to be on guard, I don't want a surprise attack on the kingdom"

"that will be good.." she was ashamed of what she almost said. she couldn't look him in the eyes.

Finn stood there for a minute before muttering to the queen.

"What now? We can't just stand around while this happening to me."

"first we need to figure out how the changes happen.." she mumbled.

"Hm," Finn sat back down in his chair and thought hard. "I think I happens when I sleep as the changes seem to happen overnight."

"tell me details." she said and pulled up a chair. "do you remember anything?"

Finn sat back and gave this much thought, he usually don't remember a lot about his dreams.

"Well, first of all" Started Finn "as far back as I remember, I dream of a field covered in snow. I am always alone in this snowy field, lately when all of these changes started I am having trouble remembering my dreams... But I do know that I am not alone in my dreams anymore, someone or something is with me now. I think it's telling me that I'm a king...? I don't know, everything is rather hazy in my dreams..."

"Tell me everything you remember. Even if it doesn't seem important." She grabbed a pen and a paper. "Every little detail."

Finn closed his eyes and thought hard.

"I think this person thing appeared in my dreams after I returned from the wizard base." Finn said " I think it followed me around for a while. Then... everything started to get hazy after that... I think one time it had a crown...?"

"had a crown?" she sat up a bit from her chair. "describe it."

"It... was, uh, gold?" Muttered Finn "Yea, it was gold and I think it had red gems? It's hard to say, it's all hazy.

"gold and red gems.." same as the one in the vault. "alright.. anything else?"

"After that one dream, everything is just one big blur. I don't remember most of my dreams from that point, what I do remember is a castle made up of ice and snow."

the queen sat there silently for a while. she kept a blank look on her face, but it was clear that she was thinking.

Finn looked over to the queen and searched her face. He can see the gears turning in her head and wondered what she can do with this information Finn told her.

she stayed still for a while. after about ten minutes of thinking, she noticed that finn was still there and snapped out of it. she let out a sigh. "so, should we call a cease- fire?"

Finn nodded but it was clear that he didn't like the idea. He also didn't want to go insane and ended up destroying everything with ice and snow.

"I guess..." Grumbled Finn.

"good, we can send a letter…" she said, shuffling through her stack of papers.

Finn just sat there and watched the queen write the letter.

"We are still keeping the wizard general right?" he asked.

"that's the whole point. we'll tell them if they attack.." she smirked. "we'll kill him."

Finn raised an eyebrow at the queen. That was weird for the queen but she will do anything to protect her people.

Her sinister smirk disappeared and she began scribbling on her paper. Finn continue to watch the queen but he wasn't really seeing her. He was deep in thought about his dreams and their connection to his changes.

she was concentrating in her work for a long time. when she finally snapped out of it, she looked at finn like she was questioning why he was still here.

Finn looked up from his thinking and saw the questioning look on the queen's face.

"I-I'll go if you need some space to think." Said Finn, getting up from his chair and picked up his blanket from the floor. she didn't answer; she was in full concentration mode. Finn covered himself in the blanket and sneaked out of the lab. He trotted towards his room, wondering what he will do to the rest of the day.

Finn walked into his room, closed his door and locked it. He dropped the blanket and walked to his bed, crashing down onto it. He felt oddly tired, maybe from the stress?

Finn rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, allowing his eyes to slowly close.

the queen buried herself in work. for just one moment, one second, she wanted to forget. forget all the stress she's been under. all the things that's been happening. she scribbled furiously on the paper.

Finn thought about the day, thought about all the things that was happening and his mind started to drift off in sleep mode.

Finn looked up and saw that he was sitting on his ice throng inside the castle he made. He wondered how he gotten there as he rubbed his neck, he swore he felt something tight there for a second.

"you're awake!" the teen was there, staring at him. "come on, i have something to show you today!"

Finn didn't move from his throng, he didn't trust the boy anymore. He stared back and into the teen's white eyes with his equally white eyes.

"come on!" he gave the king what meant to be an innocent smile, revealing his teeth. "it'll be fun. Just follow me!""

Finn struggled to follow the bouncing teenager, his body felt heavy and he was tired. Finn wasn't all too sure if this was even a good idea, so far this boy only caused his trouble.

"just a little further- this will be great! trust me-" he smiled happily. Finn said nothing as he followed the teen. Within seconds he came to a locked door, automatically Finn reached out to unlock the door. The teen didn't say anything but grinned.

Finn fumbled with door's lock for a bit then after a minute he unlocked it and opened the door.

there was a loud noise and the whole scene fell apart. now Finn was standing in the castle vault, in front of a frozen safe.

Finn jumped and his eye widen as he stared at the safe. he felt a great need to open the safe. He felt his body move forward and his hands stretch out towards the frozen safe.

"hey!" the guards noticed him. "sir, what.. what are you doing here? only royalty is allowed beyond the gate.".

Finn didn't seem to hear the guard speak to him as he creaked the safe open and grabbed the crown. He seemed to be in a trans...

"sir?! sir! you can't be here!" one of the guards alerted the queen.

Finn vaguely smiled as he raised the crown towards his whiting hair. He turned around, his eyes were glowing blue but they were empty looking.

the queen ran down the stairs. it can't be. he couldn't have found the crown..

There was a look for triumph in Finn's glowing eyes as the crown was lowered down his head head.

A look that said, I win.

"finn!" she ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "what are you doing?!"

Finn blinked a few times when he heard the queen's voice. The bright blue glow in his eyes disappeared. The trans broke just the crown was an inch away from his head.

"Wha-?" Finn became very confused, very clear that he never intended to go get the crown.

she hit the golden artifact out of his hand. "what the flIP ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted. the stress got to her and she finally snapped. "wha.. what in the world, finn?! i thought you promised to stay strong for me!" she began shouting at him.

Finn wasn't all that clear in the head just yet but he can tell two things happened, the crown is not in his hands anymore and queen was pissed at him.

He put the two together and his eyes widen a little more as he figured out what took place.

"i thought you meant it when you promised!" she shouted at her general, her eyes began to tear up. eventually she stopped yelling and began sobbing.

Finn looked at the queen, horror in his eyes. He mouthed the words 'what have I done?' over and over as he started to back away from the queen and towards the door. she didn't even notice him leaving. the tears flowed from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. she sat there, her body violently shaking.

Finn's horror only grew when he saw the queen breaking down into tears. He can't comfort his queen, he had hurt her, the last thing he wanted to do. He was getting dangerous by each morning and decided that he needed to go. He needed to get away from every or else he'll hurt them!

He turned on his heels and started to run. With tears in his eyes and only in his boxers, Finn ran. He ran through the hallways, ran out of the castle and out of the kingdom. He ran until his legs screamed in pain and his feet were bleed. He collapsed down in the middle of a forest, panting. The human dragged himself and shakily up a tree. He lay there on a bunch, tears flowing down as the burned image of the crying queen stared back at him in his mind.

It was getting dark Finn start got the strength to sit up and look at his feet. They were in bad shape but the bleeding as stopped. Finn laid back down onto his brunch, wondering where he is. Finn's legs and feet were throbbing and twitching from all the running.

Even though Finn was tired Finn didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and away from those dreams.

Finn was battling with his tired body that night. He didn't want to sleep but his body wanted to. He struggled greatly to stay awake but he was losing badly. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

the guards escorted the queen from the vault and to her room. her butler calmed her down and told her that the general left the castle and ran away. the cease fire note was hastily sent, and with much troubles, was accepted.

she couldn't sleep at all that night. she really missed him.. his scared expression didn't leave her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

the teen stared at the king. "hey hey, you're back!"

Finn glared at the child, remembering all of the things that happened to him when he appeared.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Growled Finn, turning his back on him

"you came to me!" he smiled. "you came to see me! i'm not leaving or coming, you are!"

Finn straighten where he sat and whipped around screaming angrily.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He again turned away from him and back to staring at the snowy ground

"what's wrong?" the teen's voice showed concern.

"You." Growled Finn, shutting his eyes and hugged himself "Because of you... I HURT my Queen Bubblegum!"

"i didn't do anything!" the teen almost seemed like he was enjoying this.

Finn slowly began to raise and he slowly turned to face the teen. There was hatred in his eyes.

"Leave me alone." he snarled "Or else!"

"Or else what?" The teen smirked. "You can't really do anything. I'm not alive. You can't kill me or hurt me."

"Oh I will find a way." Said Finn in a deadly calm voice. He rubbed his neck, almost feeling the thread but not quiet. "There's always a way…"

The teen grinned. "Of course you will.."

Finn continued to rub his neck, he could sworn he felt something! He felt his fingers wrap around the golden tread and gave it a good pull.

"wha-?"

Finn gasped in surprise as the thread tighten. He glanced at the teen, trying to see if it was his doing. The teen's grip on the string tightened as he pulled a bit harder.

"You left what was probably keeping you sane.. Now i can do whatever i want with you."

"It's worth it if it means she'll be safe..." Gasped Finn, clawing at the thread around his neck.

"The general just abandoned his kingdom. In a middle of a war. How safe could that place be?"

"She called it off!" Yelped Finn, trying to pull the thread away from the teen "There is no war!"

"The wizards are brutes." The teen smirked. "They will attack.. They won't miss their beat chance."

Finn didn't say anything as he gripped the thread. He looked down at the frozen ground. After a minute he finally said in a voice full of emotion.

"I-I'm sure the queen can f-figure something out..."

"Of course." The teen said with a mocking voice and let the thread go. The thread seemed to disappear when both sets of hands let go.

Finn continue to sit on the ground and stare at it. He thoughts dwelled on the queen and how she was doing.

"Who knows? You abandoned her. The kingdom could be being attacked as we speak. Your precious queen could be captured. Tortured. Or worse, brutally murdered." The teen continued to speak in the mocking tone. He had a grin on his face the whole time while he spoke.

"shut up..." Growled Finn, beating his sharp teeth at the ground. "You just want me to go back so you can make me get the crown..."

"Oh, and here i thought you loved her." He said in that same mocking tone. "You're willing to let her dieeee? Just because you're afraid of a little thing like that?"

"I _**DO**_ love her! It's what it'll do to me!" Yelled Finn "Bubblegum told me that it made me insane! I almost killed her and everyone TWICE! Bubblegum is not a pushover! She'll find a way to fight... she makes most of the plans..."

"So you're abandoning her. How brave of you." The teen said with a low, sarcastic voice. Finn, closing his eyes, tried to block the teen's voice and only thought about all the fun times he had at the candy kingdom and all the wonderful times he had with the queen. A soft smile appeared on his face when thinking about his beloved queen.

"You're abandoning her.." The teen whispered to him. "Your 'beloved queen' could be in danger.. Tortured, killed…"

Finn stiffen up but stayed silent and continue to dwell on his thoughts. It was trying to fool him and make him return where he'll be a threat to all.

"You're being selfish. You're risking her life for your own reasons… You're WEAK." The teen stayed silent for a bit to let that sink it. Finn frowned a little, many times he was called that and he'll never get used to it. He hated being called weak but years of battling and name calling harden him greatly. He has to stay strong! Not for himself, but for his queen.

"For your queen, eh? You won't be able to do that when she's dead…"

'Sweet heavens he can read my thoughts!' Thought Finn, his eyes snapping close and stared at the ground in front of him.

"Um, i could since a while ago." The teen responded and gave him an almost innocent stare.

Finn made a frustrated groan, burring his face in his cold hands. he can't even have any peace in his own mind! This is going to drive him insane if he doesn't get used to his fast...

"Well excuuuuse me, my king." The teen spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"Just leave me alone!" Said Finn, rubbing his head.

"You came to me…" He spoke in a quiet voice. "You knew what was going to happen.."

"What are you talking about?!" Snapped Finn "I do NOT understand WHAT you are TALKING ABOUT! If you are going to tell me stuff like that, just tell me and not riddles! Yeesh!"

"Memories drifting in and out of my mind- and all the little people…" He sang quietly, circling around the general. "Get left behind.."

Finn stared at the teen then he face palmed, shaking his head a little. He should just give up on the idea of trying to get a straight answer from him. The teen didn't say anything this time, just grinned.

Finn enjoyed the short time of silence even though there was a nagging feeling in his mind. This feeling grew stronger as the world around him started to melt away.

Finn opened his eyes, he was still in that tree. He gasped at the pain his legs and feet gave off. Finn rubbed his legs in hope to ease the pain. He probably shouldn't have run so far without shoes too, his feet were bloody and covered in scabs. He looked around were he sat in the tree, trying to find things to make something for his feet. Finn in the meantime made some make-shift shoes out of leaves for him. He thought about returning to the kingdom as his mind was on the queen. He was worried for her and the people. Maybe if he can talk the queen into dumping the crown in the fire kingdom and watch it melt into a puddle of gold.

Finn gently made his way down the tree. His legs and feet screamed in pain as Finn put them to work, so much so that he collapsed when he made it to the ground. He lay there for a minute, grumbling darkly as he did so.

the candy kingdom's soldiers were in chaos. even if they did call a cease fire, the wizards might, no, probably will attack if they found out that their general was gone. the queen was in the castle hall, trying to calm everyone down. she regretted shouting at him. she felt guilty for being weak. she spoke to the people, trying to let them relax a bit. the queen was exhausted; she didn't sleep at all. all she wanted right now was to sit down for a moment. she yawned and walked over to the banana guards, trying to keep things together.

the teen, watching the general and the candy queen, chuckled. the smell of chaos in the air was delightful.

'She's going to get killed..' The voice whispered.

The candy queen ran down the stairs and reached the cell. She flung the door open, grabbed and tossed the wizard to the ground and tied him up. She put the dagger to the confused wizard's neck. "You're coming with me!" She shouted, dragging him along with her back to the castle main hall.

Finn didn't say anything nor did he gave up hope. He continue his long walk towards the kingdom, even though his feet bled badly from the stress of walking.

The queen dragged the wizard to the center of the castle main hall and tossed him onto a chair. She put the dagger to his neck and told the guards to keep the citizens back.

"The moment they step in, you're going to die.. Unless you tell them to retreat." The queen spoke in a low, enraged voice.

Finn was taking about break, a much longer break than before. He was tired, his legs were throbbing and he lost feeling in his feet. He was able to stop the bleeding but he needed to regain feeling before he continues. He sighed and looked up, he can see the smoke passed the tree lines.

'she's going to be dead..' the voice began to list the possible ways that she would have died.

'tortured.. beheaded.. electrocuted..'

"If the queen goes and the kingdom goes..." Growled Finn "then it's general must follow where it's queen and army goes... I think you know what I mean..."

the voice didn't stop. it spoke in its quiet emotionless voice, still muttering the ways that his queen could have died.

Finn just closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice with different thoughts. He wished the his feet would heal a bit faster.

'drowned.. burned.. suffocated.. hanged.. drugged..'

"Just shut up!" Snapped Finn "If she dies then I die! I... I just..." He choked up from the sudden emotion at the thought of the queen dead.

'she'll blame you…' the voice whispered. 'she'll blame you for abandoning the kingdom..'

Finn didn't say anything as he slowly got up and started to walk again. Finn wondered when what time he'll get back to the kingdom.

'she's going to die if you don't hurry up…' the voice whispered. 'run.'


	13. Chapter 13

Finn tried his best to move as fast as possible. He hope that the queen and his people were all right. Within about 35 minutes of nonstop walking, Finn would see the trees clearing and the kingdom itself.

the outer walls have been burnt down. the stench of burning sugar and battle filled the air around the once peaceful candy kingdom. there were wizards around, but not many.

Finn's heart dropped down to his feet. He sat down in the bushes where he tried to catch his breathe. He felt numb and, to him, everything was quiet. He didn't even notice the teen talking to him he was so shocked.

the wizards noticed him. they came running towards him, weapon in their hands.

Finn's dispire turned into rage. He bared his teeth and his fists clenched. Ice started to form around him as he wanted the wizards to pay for what they have done to his kingdom and home.

'yes.' the voice whispered. 'good.. freeze them. freeze them all.'

With a mighty roar, Finn shot ice beams at the wizards. These caught them off guard and Finn successfully froze them. Finn got up and started to walk into the kingdom, freezing any wizards at threaten him.

'good… good…' the voice whispered.

Finn stumbled into the castle and looked around, the place was damaged greatly but there were no bodies or blood.

The queen was still there, holding the dagger to the wizard's neck. She looked like she was alright, just a little tired.

Her glance moved to the door when her general slammed it open. "F..Finn?" She said, half glad and half feeling remorse. "You… you're back.."

Finn felt the weight of worry lift away as he saw and heard the queen.

"Oh glob you're all right!" Said Finn, smiling and tottered towards the queen, accidentally leaving a travel of his blood on the fool from his feet

"What..what happened to you?" She walked towards him, leaving the wizard alone. "Your feet is covered in blood. Come on.. Let's get you patched up and ready for battle. Go to doctor ice cream. He'll help you.."

"I... run out without shoes..." Said Finn, eyeing the wizard general with a look of hate in his eyes almost daring him to move and provoke his wraith.

The queen stayed silent. She sighed, facing her general. "I'm sorry.." She muttered and looked down. "I shouldn't have shouted at you.."

"It's not your fault..." Said Finn, glancing at the wizard general a few times.

"Why is he out?" Asked Finn, pointing at the wizard general.

"remember? they attack, i kill him." she said it like it was a completely normal thing. "don't worry, i'll just threaten them a littl—" she was cut off. the wizard escaped from the rope that bound him and stabbed the queen from the back.

she collapsed to the ground as the wizard made his escape in the chaos. blood flowed out from the wound and soaked her pink gown crimson red. Time seemed to stop when he saw the general stab the queen. He screamed and caught the falling queen. He can feel the warm sugary blood drip onto his clothes. He quickly got up and, holding her body carefully, he started to make his way to the candy hospital. If the queen dies, the kingdom will fall without their strong leader and he'll lose his love.

the queen struggled to breathe as the blood dripped from the crimson stained cloth onto the candy floor. she could feel her consciousness slipping away as her general carried her. her eyelids felt heavy as lead and she wanted to fall asleep. "f..finn.." her voice was barely audible.

"Everything is going to be ok!" Gasped Finn, tears forming in his eyes. His voice was slightly cracking "Y-Y-you're going to be fine!"

He turned a corner and can see the hospital. He hoped to glob that he wasn't too late. She couldn't answer. Her body felt numb. She couldn't feel anything. The bleeding wound didn't hurt at all. She felt strangely comfortable, comfortable enough to drift off to sleep.. She closed her eyes, still breathing weakly.

"I need you to stay with me!" Cried Finn, tears falling form his eyes.

Finn was able to get her to doctor ice cream, shouting out her to use any and all things that'll help the queen as she was taken away. Once the queen was taken to the ER, he crashed down onto his knees and just stared at the doors. He hoped she'll be ok or else he and the kingdom with fall.

She opened her eyes for a second when she felt that the general had put her down. The doctors were speaking to each other but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was struggling to breathe. It felt like she was drowning..

"My queen, don't worry.. You'll be better soon.." They said in a soft, calming voice. She suddenly felt so sleepy, even though it was so hard to breathe.. The queen felt sleepier than she was ever before. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted away to sweet, sweet slumber.

Finn numbly watched a spare nurse guide him into a room, sat him down and started to treat his feet. He could have cared less about the state of his feet, he just wanted his Bonnibel to be ok! He never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her and how thankful he was for letting him stay in the kingdom despite the destruction he done in the past, teach him how to read and write, gave him a room with a warm bed and food to eat.

Finn burred his face into his faces and let the tears fall down but stayed quiet. He didn't want others to see his weakness in this time of need. He was the second highest authority in the kingdom and he needed to lead them while the queen is down.

One of the guards burst in through the door. "The wizards are about to take over the castle! The citizens are at danger! What is your command, sir?!" The guard spoke in half gibberish.

Finn jumped when the doors slammed open and almost kicked the nurse treating him. It took Finn a minute to figure out what the guard said.

At once Finn thought for a moment and he started to form a plan of action. He told the guard his plan.

"You have to go and order it out." Said Finn "The queen is hurt and I must stay here to protect her!"

"Y..yes sir!" The guard left the room in a hurry.

Finn watched the guard go then looked down at his newly bandaged feet. He feet felt better but still painful as He stumbled into his and the queen's recovery room. He laid down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hoped that his men can fight off the wizards...

The surgery seemed to be going well. The constant beep of the machine had chased away the deathly silence in the hallways.

The soft white light in the room was interrupted by a flashing red. The lightbulb above the ER door blinked violently and muffled sirens rang. Doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room, carrying various medical tools and bowls of sugar.

Finn was laying in his bed as watched at the nursed went back and forth in their work. He was nervous about the how thing, praying silently that the queen will be all right. He can smell the cherry flavored candy blood from where he sat. Other might take the smell as a nice thing to Finn, who lived in the kingdom when he was 14, finds this rather horrifying. the flashing red lights can be seen throughout the hallways near the emergency room. nurses rushed to help the doctors, moving busily. some of them had very worried looks on their faces.

Finn frowned at the look at some of the nurses' faces. He played with his bed sheets in a lame attempt to calm himself, it didn't work. the nurses just outside the door were whispering to each other.

"the surgery isn't going so well.."

"is the queen going to die?"

Finn felt his body numb when he overheard those words. He wanted her to live! The kingdom needs her and he needs her more than ever now. She was the only thing that kept his insane.

the nurses noticed him and stopped talking. they ran off, hoping that he didn't notice them. Finn watched the two nurses go. He lay there in his bed, felting numb and maybe a little cold.

He did this, he ran away and the wizards came after they heard he ran. He caused her death. Finn closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, seeing the wizard general stabbing the queen.

He made a vow to himself that moment, vowing that he will make the wizard general pay fr what he had done to the queen.

After what seemed like years, the doctors successfully finished the operation and took her into the nicest hospital room they have. they put her down gently on the bed and let her rest.

Finn never took his eyes off of the queen when the surgery was done. She looked like a mess but he knew she was fine.

"Will she be all right?" Asked Finn when the doctor walked but his bed.

"she needs lots of rest, but she'll be fine after a while. you should rest too." she doctor told him, gesturing him to go back to his bed. Finn sighed in relief and sat back down in his bed. He was so happy that Bubblegum is going to be ok! Also the doctor was right, he need rested.

After a long a stressful day, Finn made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

The teen stood there, grinning. "See see? I was right!" He smiled in glee. " i was right! It was a good thing you listened to me!"

Finn glared at the teen then cursed him.

"I hate you and I never want to talk to you ever again!" He started to walk about the icy castle be made what seemed like a life time ago.

"Aww, i'm hurt! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have saved the queen in time-" the teen floated alongside him.

"No true." Snarled Finn, not looking at the teen. "If I never MET you then NONE of THIS would happen! The war would be over by now if you had not show up!"

"You're hurting me feelings!" The teen said without showing any sort of expression change. He was grinning the whole time. "Come on. If it weren't for me, your precious queen would be dead."

"It's because of you this happened!" Snarled Finn, his fists in a ball "What will it take for this to get through that thick head of yours! When the Queen wakes up, we're going to find a way for you to get out of my head and I am going to convince her to throw that bloody crown into the hottest fire or send it to the Fire Kingdom!"

"Good luck with that.." He floated up to his face, tuning his position upside down and looking right in his face. "There's a reason why it's in the vault.."

"Yea, because you're a hazard to everyone's health," Grumbled Finn even mine!"

"Hazard? I'm the opposite! I can make people live longer!"

Finn just snored then laughed softly

"You're doing a horrible job." said the human, crossing his arms.

"Hey hey, i can't do that to the queen! You're my king. I serve you, not her." Finn said nothing as he walked, he just wanted to be alone so he can think happy thoughts but he can probably tell that will never happen.

"Come on, lemme help— i just want to help you! Let's play together like old times!" The teen smiled.

"No thank you!" Said Finn, glaring at the ground "No more games and that is final!"

"Aww, what a shame." The teen said, falling behind a little. He was floating behind his king. "I didn't want to have to use force.."

Finn felt a shiver run down his back when the teen spoke those words.

"W-what do you mean?" he said

The teen said nothing, just smirked. Finn didn't say anything too. He wondered what tricks this... thing had up his sleeves.

"I wish you luck, my king…" The blizzard howled, shattering the silence. The scene began to fall apart.

Finn sat up in his bed, feeling cold. Still half asleep, Finn looked around the hospital and looked for the queen. The queen was in her bed, asleep. She seemed very peaceful and calm.. Finn smiled a little when he saw the sleeping queen. He was happy to see he all right. Then he looked down at his bandaged feet, they felt better. She winced and whimpered in her sleep.

"Nn..no.." She mumbled. Finn smiled turned into a frown when he heard the queen muttering. He wondered if he can maybe grab a chair and sit next to the queen.

He slowly got out of bed and tested his feet, big mistake. He feet screamed in pain and Finn quickly got back in his bed, feet throbbing.

The queen opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She let out a yelp in pain and fell back to her bed.

"Bubblegum!" Said Finn when she yelped "Take it easy! You're still healing."

"Where..what happened..!" The queen asked, making herself comfortable and mumbling 'ow' multiple times. She seemed a little confused for a moment. "What happened to the wizard?! How..how's the battle going? How long was i out for?" She began asking him questions non-stop.

Finn held up a finger to silence the queen.

"First of all." Said Finn "You got stubbed in the back by the wizard general who was playing dead. I rushed you t the hospital where Doctor Ice cream fixed you up but in doing do I wrecked my feet pretty badly."

He pointed down to his bandaged feet.

"One of my higher ranking army men found me here and I gave them a plan of defense. From the looks of it, it worked as I myself don't know the time."

"I see.." She said, looking around. She placed her hand on the bandages wrapped around her chest. Hopefully it would heal soon..

"All we have to go right now is to wait for our wounds to heal..." Said Finn, he felt like he was forgetting something important

"Yes.." She murmured. "How.. How are you? Feeling alright?" She asked to the general.

"In terms of body, yes" said Finn, laying back down in his bed. The throbbing in his feet were going down.

She didn't respond for a bit. She was thinking.. She was thinking about the crown. Stupid crown.. If it weren't for that stupid thing, the war could have been won already.

Finn said nothing himself, thinking the queen needed to plan things out and it gave him time to figure out what he was forgetting. Finn thought to himself for a little bit. He really wanted to know what he was forgetting. He rubbing the side of his face as his thoughts turned to his latest dream thinking it's the thing he was forgetting.

The voice inside his head chuckled quietly.

Finn then sat up finally remembering what he forgotten but dread filled his mind and stomach.

"Bubblegum." Said Finn, looking worried "I need to tell you something... About a dream that I should tell you."

"What is if, finn?" The queen turned her head a little so she's facing him.

"I had this dream..." Said Finn then he told his queen what he dreamed, how the teen followed him pestered him how he needed to listen to him and how he is panning something he was going to do with him.

"That's no good.." The queen was worried now. He's physically weakened! His mind is more vulnerable than ever. She sighed. "We'll figure something out…don't worry too much."

"I'll try too." Said Finn trying to get comfy in his bed.

She nodded and winced a little, placing her hand onto the bandage. "Ouch.."

"Careful." Said Finn pointing at the queen "You're wounds are worse than mine."

"Alright.." She got a little comfortable and laid there still. "I'll be fine.. Don't worry about me.."

Finn nodded and laid down in his bed but keep an eye on the queen. He tried to keep his mind calm and clear. The queen close her eyes. The room was quiet.. She slowly began to drift off to sleep.

It took Finn a minute to find out that the queen fell asleep again. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to sleep.

Finn groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"No you!" Finn thought "Go away! Can you see that I am recovering from my feet wounds!"

"That's why.." The voice smirked.

"That's why what...?" Asked Finn, not too sure about what the teen is meaning. There was no response from the voice except the sound of light chuckling. His chuckled sent a tiny bit of his energy through the general's body. He connected to his mind, making him see things.

Finn shivered from the chuckle, he hated the teen and just wanted the quietness. It looks like he'll never going to be alone.

All Finn can do right now is to sit tight, gripping his bed sheets and withstand the visions. He has to stay strong for his queen his kingdom!

"Just give up.. It'll be lot easier…"

Finn shook his head. He can't! he would not leave the queen again. He wont do it, he'll never do it not now... now when she needs him!

"Give up… Just let it all go…." The voice whispered to him. "It'll be better for the both of you.. You've come too far… This spell cannot be reversed.."

Finn shook his head, he will NOT give up! He will NOT abandoned his queen! He has to fight it somehow.

Finn gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

"I rather die than you take over!" Growled Finn to the teen. "So that means you'll die with me!"

"That's where you mortals are wrong…" The voice whispered in a mocking tone.

"Then I'll just take you with me..." Growled Finn, thinking up a few logical ways to destroy both him and the crown.

He'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone from himself. Even if it means killing himself

"Good luck with that…" The crown began whispering to him what could happen from now on if he killed himself. The images of burning candy kingdom, the dead people lying on the ground, the queen, slain… Or talking her own life… The scenarios played in his head like movie clips.

Finn grabbed his head and shook it head. he wanted to stop, he wanted all of it to stop! The only thing that saved his mind was the fact that none of those images are real. There were other ways to keep this thing under control.

"Good luck, my king.." The voice faded away. Too much is no better than not enough.

Finn lay there in his bed, shivering from that aftermath from the teen's metal attack. He wasn't sure how long until he finally breaks but until then he will fight the crown off for as long he can. The teen watched and smirked. He's come so far..

'Good luck, my king..' He thought to himself while he grinned.

'You'll need it…'


	14. Chapter 14

All Finn can do is to lay in his bed, recovering from the attack and to wait for his feet to heal. He hoped the queen will wake up soon so he can tell her what just happened to him.

The doctors and nurses walked in and out of the room, giving them medicine to take and assisting them. The queen was asleep for a while now and the doctors didn't bother her unless she had to take her medicine.

"Dreamless sleep..?" The doctors tilted their head to the side. "Maybe a tranquilizer would do that… But we don't think we have anything like that.."

"Please, just get me something for dreamless sleep." Said Finn "I've... been having nightmares that robbed me of sleep. I really need my sleep right now."

"I'll give you pills that will let you fall asleep.. But i can't guarantee a dreamless sleep." The doctor said, walking out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Finn watched them go and hoped they would return soon. He was tired, tired from all the things that happened in the past week. All he wanted as a dinner date with Bubblegum and to simply enjoy the night with her. The candy doctor returned with a small bottle of pills. He handed two to the general.

"Take it with water. It'll help you sleep.."

Finn gladly took the pills and water from the doctor and took them.

"Thank you" Said Finn after he swallowed the pills. Now he waited for the pills to kick in.

"You might want to lie down before they kick in.."

"yea... Good idea..."

Finn laid down and made himself comfy in his bed as he can feel the pills kick in.

"Goodnight, general finn." The doctor left the room.

"Good night to you too Doctor." Said Finn, his whole body and mind felt numb and tired. He didn't fight the sleepiness and soon he himself fell into slumber

The usual snowy field had regained its silent form that night. There were no voices, no winds, no storms.. Just deathly suffocating silence surrounding the young man. Finn dimly found the silence nice as he lay in the fluffy snow. He wasn't sure why he was there but he didn't care, everything was nice and quiet. There was nothing. No breeze, not even a little bit. The snow was soft, almost like a blanket. Snowflakes began falling over the previous ones. It was gentle and calm. Finn slept in the snow, not feeling cold or not. He slept like he never did so in a while, it was relaxing.

He slept for a while, nothing was there to woke him nor bother him but all too soon he had to wake up. The snow fell heavily onto the human and covered him completely, leaving him to suffocate. It melted from the body heat of the human and turned slowly into water. He was in danger of drowning.

Finn seemed to be having some trouble breathing which caused him to wake. He opened his eyes and lifting his head so he looked around to see where he was dimly as his mind was half asleep.

Finn yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey there Bubblegum." Said Finn in a soft voice. "How are you feeling...?"

"I'm... ok..." Said Finn, sitting up a little. He felt very felt rested, much more than the past few days.

"That's good…" She murmured and turned her attention back to the window. There were smoke rising from few areas and distant explosions could be heard. She stared outside with a blank expression. Finn was silent for a full 3 minutes before he softly said in a guilty voice.

"I'm sorry... it's all my fault that is…. is happening... Y... you have a right to be angry at me..."

"Angry? I'm not angry…" She replied to his apology. "I'm just… thinking a little bit.."

"Thinking about the war outside?" Asked Finn, he can feel his stomach flip-flopping from the guilt that formed

"…yeah." She answered after a short pause. Finn stayed quiet, he felt so bad to leave the kingdom and his queen when they needed him the most. He wanted to make it up somehow but he wasn't sure how.

She turned her head around to face her general. "Finn.." She spoke after what seemed like an hour if silence. Finn felt his heart lerch and he readied himself for something bad.

"Hey Bubblegum?" He asked, wondering what she is going to say

"You.. You seemed worried. Are you okay?" She asked. Her general was not looking very well… He's probably stressed too. Finn could have lied. He could lie that he was just tired and nothing more but he can't lie to Bubblegum, this was too dangerous.

"No..." Said Finn flatly. "I'm not... My home is getting destroyed around me, I'm getting attacked but this thing living in my mind and... I... almost lost... you... How can I be ok in this great mess?" He said shutting his eyes and bowed his head.

"Oh, finn…" A lot happened over the few days.. He's tired and stressed and worried. That's not good, considering a magical item is trying to drive him crazy. Not good at all.

"Finn.. It'll be alright.. It's not your fault. We'll figure this out.."

"I just hope it will in the end." Said Finn limp in his bed. He open his eyes and looked at the queen with his tired, pure white eyes.

"Oh, finn.." She wanted so badly to get off her bed and walk over to him. She wanted to comfort him, give him a hug… Reassure him everything will be fine and look him in the eyes… His wonderful blue eyes that are now snowy white and his long beautiful hair and…

She realized where her trail of thoughts are going and snapped herself out of it. Why did she think that? Finn opened his eyes and stared down at his well worked hands. These hands had seen much, much more than he had most likely.

"Bubblegum..." Said Finn in a stern tone as his thoughts turned to the teen and the crown. "You need to find a way to make sure I'll never get to that crown. Even if that means I have to locked up for good. It's trying hard to break me and get to the crown... I wont want to hurt anyone..."

She looked a little surprised. Lock her general, a dear friend, up in a cellar forever? Just the thought scared her.

"Let's..let's hope it wouldn't come to that.."

Finn looked a little relieved to hear that but only a little. He stay silent for a while, lost in thought and numb to the world.

A few days passed after the queen was hospitalized. She made a very quick recovery (using a lot of sugar in a process), and was able to resume her normal activity. Finn on the other hand was still recovering. Some of the wounds on his feet were deep and still needed to cleaned once a day. Finn still relied on the pills to sleep and the attacks on his mind only stressed him out greatly. He was at the breaking point when the visions got more and more disturbing.

There was a knock on the door. "Finn? Can i come in?" The familiar voice spoke.

Finn jumped a little in his bed, he was trying to stay calm. He looked at the door

"Yea.." Said Finn "You can come in"

The candy queen walked in the door. "Hello, general finn." She spoke. "How.. Are you feeling?"

Finn lighten up a little when seeing the queen. He sat a little straighter and smiled a little.

"I'm ok I guess..." Said Finn glancing down at his blueish skin. He went through a lot of bodily changes in the past few days. His skin was bluer, his hair longer and whiter and his started to see things all round him.

She walked over to him and took a seat next to his bed. "How's your injury?"

"They're healing all right." Said Finn, looked down at his bandaged feet. "The cleanings are getting less painful..."

Finn nodded then he asked as a question popped in his mind

"how's my men and the battles going?"

"They're doing fine. The batter is long and.. We do have.. Well, casualties. But we're advancing."

Finn made a face when he heard that there were deaths but hopeful it wasn't a lot of deaths. He returned his gaze to the queen.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"I'm doing fine!" She answered. Finn looked at the queen with searching eyes. She looked tired but he didn't say anything about the matter.

"The visions are getting worse..." Muttered Finn as he looked out of the window.

"That's not good…" She walked over to him and hugged him. "Are.. Are they scary? What do you see? Maybe talking about it would make you feel better."

"They are... they're disturbing..." Said Finn, Resting his head on the Queen's shoulder, taking comforter in the queen's touch. He went on to explain the things he was forced to watch, the death the destruction, and to watch the ones he is close to get killed.

"Oh, finn.." She hugged her general tight. The visions will soon drive him crazy. He's getting worse an worse every day.. There is almost no stopping the madness. She just hoped the war would be over soon.

Finn Closed his eyes as he lend into his queen's arms. There was nothing that he can do besides live the day out.

"I just wished that there was some way to put this thing to sleep long enough to win this war." muttered Finn

Finn opened his eyes and looked up at the queen.

"Some sleep will be nice," Said Finn, slightly shaky "Just a small nap before I try and walk again."

She handed him a cup of water and a sleeping pill. "Close your eyes…" Her hand gently brushed over his eyes.

"uh... ok." said Finn, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure why the queen wanted her eyes closed, he can take pills just fine!

After he had taken his pills she let him lie down on his bed comfortably. "Goodnight." She whispered, and moved her hands to his cheeks. Her lips touched his forehead slightly.

The queen quickly left the room after that. The dimly lit hospital room's door closed with a low creaking noise. Finn's cheeks turned red and he open on eye slightly to watch the Queen leave. Then he smiled, maybe all hope is not lost with having a relationship with the queen after all! This new found revolution only made him more determine to stay strong.

The usual snowy field was calm as always. The snowflakes fell gently and softly onto the ground. The calmness around was soothing. Finn was sitting in the fluffy snowy, happy and dim to the world around him. He felt super relaxed and didn't have any worry in the world.

"Hello, my king… Enjoying your stay?" The familiar, cold voice rang though the calm snow, freezing the calmness solid and shattering the silence. Finn jumped a little as his dim mind awaken by the voice. His drugged mind is not too sure what just happened. Sleepily, Finn looked around the snowy field

"My king…. I missed you. Come to me.. Come back to your kingdom.." The cold voice spoke calmly. Finn hugged hims and shivered from the cold. He just plopped down onto the fluffy snow, wanting to return to his sleep. Even if he wanted to go see who the voice belong to, his tired mind and body didn't allow it.

The teen floated up to him and hovered right over the king's face. "Wake up wake up, my king—"

Finn opened one eye and looked at the teen with a sleepy look. He was totally uninterested in the teen...

"Get up—" his voice was like a child's who's eager to play. "Come on, my king! We have much to do!"

"Get up…" The voice changed from playful to pure coldness. "..or i'll make you."

Finn shivered again from the cold but his drugged mind was taking in nothing of the teen's words. Finn continued to happily napping half buried in the snow. The teen was irate. He reached a hand out and connected to the king's mind, controlling him like a puppet. He made his marionette stand up. Finn suddenly felt numb, he wasn't all that aware that his body started to move on its own as he was still half asleep. He his was still bowed and eyes closed as his body rose up from the teen's control.

"Wake up." The teen commanded. "Wake up or your little lady friend gets it."

Finn only heard muffled babbling as his mind started to fade into sleep when the pills he took was at the strongest. His body shook a little when it was getting harder and harder to stand. Here pretty soon this dream world will desolve into nothingness.

The teen reached his other hand out. There was a little blur of pink, screaming and squirming, under the teen's control.

A sharp scream rang though the snowy fields as the pink figure was handed over to the king. The king, now the child's play toy controlled like a marionette, rose a hand and formed a sharp icicle.a familiar voice begged him to let whatever it was the king was holding go free.

"Finn? Finn?! Can you hear me?! Let me go!"

Finn started to stir when he dimly heard the voice of his beloved queen.

What's going on? Why did he felt like he was fighting with someone? Why did Bubblegum sounded so scare?

Finn struggle to open his eyes and see what's happening but it was hard since the drugs still flowed in his body and mind.

"Finn?! Finn, no!"

The teen smirked and made the puppet poke a hole in the pretty little pink doll's chest with the icicle. The pink doll fell to the ground, tears rolling down her face. The color was drained from her face and soaked the pure white snow. scent of sweet candy filled the cold air as the snow began to melt a bit around her body before freezing solid again. Finn started to wake up as the sounds and smells finally got to his dull mind. He started to fight against the drugs as the testosterone started to kick in. He struggle a bit more before he can open his eyes and the sight before him horrified him. His body because to shake violently as he struggled to stop himself from going whatever he was doing, tears falling from his eyes as he started to put 2 and 2 together.

"Ah, you're up…" The cold voice spoke as if nothing happened at all. Finn didn't say anything as he continued to struggle. The world around his started to crack as he felt like his eyes were still closed. He prayed that his queen was all right and this was just an nightmare!

Just a nightmare...


	15. Chapter 15

"Not just a nightmare…" The voice whispered before everything fell apart.

Finn shot up in his bed, he was still half asleep when he fell down off of his bed with a thump. He looked around and saw that he was the only one in his room. He inhaled deeply but didn't sleep any sugary blood. He sighed in relief as he picked himself up.

He still wanted to make sure that the queen was safe, so Finn slowly started to make his way to the queen's room.

The queen was in her room, sleeping soundly. The battle was still going on but the kingdom was victorious; they were winning. She could sleep peacefully tonight without worrying too much about the war.

Finn nodded to each of his men as he passed by, he was pleased to see the castle well guarded.

Finn finally made it to the queen's room and slowly opened her door so he can peer into her room. He breathed in relief when he saw her all right.

She turned a little when she saw the light peering through the door. "Nmm.." She mumbled and covered her face with her blanket. Finn quickly opened her door and walked his way back to his room. He was trying to remember his dream, whatever it was it much have been horrible. He rubbed his head in thought.

The monsters in his visions crawled up the walls and walked through the guards. It looked like the candy guards were bleeding but they were speaking to each other and making jokes like nothing was wrong.

Finn shivered a little at the sight of the strange creatures walking though his men and the walls. He'll never get used to those sights.

The castle was quiet and calm. The dim lighting of the hallway was calming. Some of the staff moved busily through the hallway.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted through the halls. A group of four soldiers, two of them carrying a wounded civilian to the hospital ran right past the general almost bumping into him. The trail of dirt and blood led through the hallway. The other two stopped for a second and saluted.

"Sorry, sir!"

"No need to be sorry!" Said Finn staring down the hallway where the wounded candy person went through then looked at his two men.

"just make sure that wounded fellow is all right."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and ran off. Finn continue to walk towards his room but paused and looked down another hallway. The hallway that lead to the vault. Finn made a worried face, thinking about the time where he almost put the crown on. He needed to talk to the queen about the vault in the morning...

Finn huffed and started to walk again towards him room. Finn was more confused than freaked out. He paused and watched the odd semi see though things go by. He wondered why where this things. The visions didn't stop until he arrived at his bedroom. Finn closed and locked his door. He sat down on his bed and watched the odd spirits pop in and out of his room, wondering what's going on. The weird vision spirits seemed to be headed to the vault. Finn raised an eyebrow when the spirits were leaving. He didn't seem to be too wondered about it, he highly doubt that they would cause any trouble. He laid down in his bed and picked up a book on his nightstand to read.

a flash of light entered through the window. It seemed like morning had came awfully fast..

Unnaturally fast. There was a loud boom in the distance that shook the whole castle. Finn glanced out of the window then jumped up in his bed. That light was definitely not sunlight. That light, it was the light of a bomb that was set off! He wasn't aware that bombs were allowed, he hoped that it was a bomb and not a nuke. He needed to talk to the queen later..

The explosions woke the queen up. She ran down the hallway to her general's chambers. "Finn?" She knocked violently on the door. Finn hurried over to the door and open it.

"You heard and felt it too huh?" He asked, looking at the worried queen. "Did you allow them to use bombs and whatnots?"

"It's..it's not ours!" Her tone went up slightly. "Our men are in danger…"

Finn thought for a minute then cursed when he figured out what she meant.

"Have to get them out of there!" Said Finn, hurrying out of his room, forgetting he was in his pjs

"Finn, no! You're still recovering!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"But they are out there in danger!" Said Finn, wobbling back into his room from the mighty tug from the queen.

"You can't go!" She pulled him back to bed. After thinking a little bit she marched to the door. "I'm going out there."

"Oh nononononono!" Said Finn getting up and grabbed the queen's hand "You are much too important to this kingdom!"

'And important to me...' he thought

"My people are the priority!" She tried to let him go but couldn't. He was too strong.

"And so are my men!" Said Finn, being gentle with the queen as he didn't want her hurt again "And my job is to keep you safe too!"

There was a bit of silence before she answered. "Fine… We'll send a couple of people down to help…"

Finn stayed silent for a little longer before he let go of the queen.

"All right." He said "I just want you to be safe, I can't forgive myself if you get hurt again..."

She blushed a little. "I'll..i'll go tell some guards to go.. It'll be best if we take immediate action.."

Finn nodded and let the queen walk off, hoping she wouldn't get any ideas. He sighed, closed, and locked his door again. He returned to his bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

The visions crawled back and floated all around the room. "My king…" A familiar voice called him from a distance.

"Oh not you!" Said Finn burying his face into his pillow. "Go away! I am in no mood to deal with your threats!"

"Humph. You can't make me!" He sounded almost childish today. "I'm gonna make you do stuff if you keep yelling at me!"

"You'll just do that anyways, with or without yelling..." Said Finn bluntly, looking up so he can breathe

"Come on, let's play again— you used to be such a good kid. Listening to everything i said.."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Said Finn, rolling over onto his back "I am an adult, I don't play games anymore.".

"Aww, come on… I thought adults liked to be powerful."

"Not this one no." Said Finn, getting annoyed with the teen. He was so annoying and demanding!

The door opened and the queen walked in. "Finn? I heard talking. You alright?"

"Is hearing sentient voices all right?" Asked Finn looking over to the queen.

"No. And i think you know that already.."

Finn just sighed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling stressed, All he want right now is some quiet and nothing to worry about. No war to worry about, no spirits, and no voices trying to drive him crazy.

"It'll be alright.." The queen noticed the worried look on his face and took a seat next to him.

He looked so tired, so stressed.. The queen gave her general a hug. Hopefully this will make him feel a little better..

Finn hugged the queen when she embraced him, trying comfort in the arms of his most beloved.

"I just hope it will be..." Said Finn, feeling all of his stress and worries crash onto him right now.

"It'll all be alright.." She blushed and placed her hand on his cheeks. She leaned in closer, her sweet pink lips just inches away from his. So close..


	16. Chapter 16

"GENERAL FINN, SIR!" A guard burst through the door and slammed it against the wall. The queen jumped and let him go, scooting away from Finn a little bit.

She got up and cleared her throat, hoping the guard didn't notice her red cheeks. "What.. What is it?" She asked.

Finn's face turned red when they were so close to kiss. He too jumped when the door slammed open. Most likely the guard with see his face as red as cherry but he didn't mind it at all. The fact that the queen almost kissed him cheered him up great. Maybe the queen liked him more than he thought!

"what is it?" He asked, standing up.

"You.. You have to come see this…" His face was a little pale. Finn looked at the queen then he followed the guard.

"Tell me what happened..." Said Finn in a serous tone.

The queen walked beside her general. "Please explain.."

"Well.. General finn, sir, do you remember that civilian we brought to the hospital yesterday?" The guard spoke calmly.

"Yes...?" Asked Finn, unsure about where is this going. "Not too long ago really. What's wrong with that fellow?"

"He has information about the wizards. He said something about them planning to attack.."

"W-what?!" barked Finn, speeding up his pace. "This could be useful..."

"Yes." The guard replied, placing his hand on the door. "But we have to be gentle.."

He opened the hospital room door to reveal a candy citizen all wrapped up with bandages and breathing heavily. He didn't seem so stable… The queen gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. How could she let this happen?

Finn gasped himself and balled his hands into fists. He took a minute to relax a little before he slowly approach the candy citizen.

"H-hello?" Asked Finn in his most gentle voice.

The citizen didn't take it well. He began screaming and yelling.

"Holy-" Finn darted out of the room totally confused. He knew that if candy people were scared enough they...

"Do something before he explodes!"

"Finn!" She glared at him for a second.

"Shh, it's alright.." The queen approached the screaming candy citizen. She pet him a few times on the head and let him rest. "Calm down.. You'll be okay."

"I'm sorry!" Said Finn, raising his hands up and looking guilty. "I just didn't want to stress him out any more! He seems very frighten..."

"It's alright. Please stop yelling." She took a seat next to the candy citizen. "You're safe. It'll be alright."

The candy guy seemed a little calmer now. He smile weakly and bowed to the queen.

Finn didn't move from the doorway.

"I think it's best if I stay here..." Said Finn "Because it seemed I triggered something and I don't want to frighten him again."

"The guards said you had something to tell us.. what is it?" The queen asked gently to the candy citizen.

"W..well.. It's.." He shuddered. "The wizards.. Attack.. To..today.." His breathing was weird. "Plans to.. Sneak..in…the castle through… Through…." He began shaking violently again. His sentence was cut off and he began to throw a tantrum. The queen backed up a bit.

"The wizards are attacking.." She mumbled.

"What?!" Yepped Finn then he grabbed the guard next to him.

"Call all of the men into the castle and start searching for any wizards that got in!"

After he left go of the guard, he turned to the queen.

"I need you to stay with me Bonnibel, your safety is my top priority!"

"Y—yes sir!" The guard ran out of the room.

"Alright. We have to seal all entrances first.. We don't want anyone to come in or, if they're already here, escape." She walked out and gestured finn to follow her. "We have to warn the people and the guards."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Finn, following the queen out and closed the door.

"where should we start?"

"Any guard we see.. This is an emergency. We need to warn the people too."

Finn nodded at the queen's words. As they continued down the hallways, Finn warned any and all candy people and guards about the oncoming threat.

Finn watched the event unfolding before him as he followed the queen around. He carefully looked around as they traveled from place to place. She gathered the citizens at the main hall and announced about the attack. The candy people each went to a room and waited patiently for the lockdown to be over.

The queen ordered all guards to be on lookout. She stayed at the hall with multiple guards and her general. The room was dimly lit and gave off a little eerie mood.

Finn sat beside the queen in the lockdown room. He kind of wished the light was brighter but he didn't mind it as long as he can see what's around him.

The wizards snuck in through the air vent and made their way to the deepest parts of the castle. A magical dog stood as a leader of the mission. People say the dog could stretch into enormous sizes or to be tiny.

They made their way to the vault. One of them grabbed the icy artifact thinking it was very interesting and valuable. Maybe he could sell it after this war..

The crown smirked.

—***crappy scene change mark b/c i am lazy***—

"Finn, where do you think they'll attack through?" The queen asked cautiously, almost whispering to him.

Finn shivered as he felt cold. He can only hear the whispers of the candy people and sometimes the war outside.

Upon hearing the queen's question, He turned and looked at her.

"Most likely the vents..." Said Finn, remembering his escape in the wizard's base "They probably make themselves smaller to fit..."

"Probably…" She responded and spaced out. She watched the air vent with a blank gaze and emptied her mind. Finn followed the queen's gaze upwards to the vents and he too started to drift off

There was a loud crash in the distance and a feminine scream. The sound of a door shutting and a few more screaming could be heard near the areas where the citizens took shelter.

"Finn!" The queen jumped up from her seat and grabbed his wrist, gesturing him to come with her there.

He jumped when he heard the crash then the scream. He looked around the room

"What the..." He muttered then he felt the queen grabbing his wrist. He obeyed and followed he out of the room with two of the dozen guards following them.

Choco berry was at the hallway, being comforted by a few other candy citizens. Some of the doors were broken down and some were damaged. Nobody seemed to be injured.

"The.. the wizards! They crashed into her room and went that way!" Ice cream boy pointed to the hallway that leads to the lab. Finn looked over the frighten candy people. He was glad to see they were not hurt but at the same time mad that the wizards scared them so much.

"get to the safety of the lockdown room, ok?" Said Finn as he was tugged away with the queen. He soon match the pace of the queen.

"Come on!" The queen began running down the hallway, pulling on finn's wrist.

"Where are they heading too?" he asked the queen.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe to the dining room and…" She stopped and turned around. "They're headed to the main hall! They're taking the long way. Come on, we have to get back!"

"But what happens if they gotten something important!" Asked Finn looking back at the hallway the wizards took a while ago as he was tugged along.

"This way is faster if we want to capture them." She dragged him along, taking over the walkie-talkie with the guards back at the hall.

"Make sure we can trap the enemy when they walk in." She half-whispered into the device.

Finn nodded and quickly matched the queen's pace. He looked around around them, trying to see anyone that might be near them.

"What should we do?" Asked Finn

"Take out your weapon." She said in a commanding tone. "Anything can happen from here."

Finn drew his sword he always keeps with him. He looked around as they continued to walk.

"Alright.. Almost there…" There was a flash of golden yellow color and a clanging noise. The queen fell to the floor and something cold landed on the general's head.

"Hello, my king…" The icy voice whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Finn was tossed in a state of great confusion. One moment he was running with the queen the next he was on the ground, gripping the crown that seemed to suddenly appear on his head.

He can feel the power of the crown, pulsing throughout his body and mind. He can feel the bound between them grew stronger and his mind growing thinner.

The sudden blast and the sudden power pulsing in his body, Finn was stunned and shaking as he struggled to get the crown off of his head.

The candy queen fell on the floor. Something hit her really hard on the head.. "Finn…" She mumbled. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a yellow dog-looking creature.

"Hello, my king.." The crown whispered to him. The walls of candy castle faded into the emptiness of the snowy field. The teen was there, standing next to the pink queen who was on the ground.

"Welcome back." He gave his king a toothy grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

Finn got up from the snowy field then he spotted the queen

"Oh no!" Snapped Finn, glaring daggers at the teen. "NO! Don't you dare do anything that will harm Bubblegum! If anything happens to her that has a connection with you, I will find a way to destroy you! She means everything to me!"

"It's all your choice…" The teen raised a hand to control his puppet king like the last time. "All your doing.."

"no!" Screamed Finn, feeling his body numbing.

"NNOO!"

Finn thrashed madly as he tried to try in control. He tried to stay on the ground and stay still when even though his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Tears were forming and falling down his face as he fought to stay in control. he didn't want to harm the queen.

"It's all up to you…" The teen mumbled. He moved the snow to toss the pink queen into the air and let the controls go for a second, waiting for his king to save the queen.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He was rather die then kill his queen.

"MARCY!" Screamed Finn, shutting his eyes and let the tears flow. "I'll do anything! Just don't harm the only thing that I live for!"

"I already have you under my control.." The teen began to control the queen. Her arms were tied with little thin silver strings, it seemed. He controlled her like a marionette. "New toys! What should i do with the two of you..?"

Finn continued to struggle against the will of the teen. He wanted to be free, free and to make sure that the queen was safe. The tears continued to flow as he helpless watch the teen play with Bubblegum.

The teen made her wall around a bit. "What kind of play should i perform today?" He said, still trying to control his king. "A tragedy! That's perfect—" he sang and let the pink puppet drop to the ground.

"Oh fudge no!" Said Finn, upping his straggling all the while shaking his head. He refused to obey the teen if it seems harming the queen.

"How about we title this… Lamentation. That sounds about right.." He smirked. "Come on, my king. Your performance is up."

Finn shook his head as his knees gave way. He opened his eyes and simply stared at the limp body of the queen as his tears dripped form his face.

"Take a good look… This is the last time you'll see her alive.."

"NO!" Cried out Finn, returning to his struggling. The sight of the queen dead in his arms fueled his struggling as he did not want her dead.

"I will not allow her death to come!"

"You won't allow it.. You will cause it." The light in the area dimmed a bit. "Let's get the show started!"

"Fuck you!" Screamed Finn in furry. "You are control me! IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!"

Out of desperation, Finn groped his neck until he felt the golden thread that connected the two being together and pulled. He pulled and clawed at it, weakening it a little.

"Such language, my king!" The teen tugged on the golden string, probably choking the king a bit in the process. "It seems you need to be taught a little bit of discipline!" He smirked.

Finn gagged when the thread tighten around his throat but he continued to pull on the thread and even bit it as he struggled to free himself. He didn't care if he was choking, he was fighting for his beloved's life!

The teen attempted to regain control of his puppet.

"Stay still—" his voice sounded almost like if he was enjoying the little game they were playing. A game of control, which the loser will be gone forever. Finn continue to bite and pull the thread even though he was slowly choking himself. He wanted to be free! He wanted to queen to live!

Seeing the thread splintering a little gave the human great hope.

"Stay still." The teen made the thread weave itself to a whole again. "Your performance hasn't even begun yet.."

Finn growled at the thread reforming but he didn't stop his fighting. He bit down on the thread full force, trying to rip it apart with his razor sharp teeth.

"Quit trying. You know you can't win-" he sang, slowly regaining control.

"Never!" Snapped Finn with a mouthful of thread. It seems that every time He was close to breaking the thread, it reforms. All ready his body was getting numb and his mind getting tired. He can't give up now! The queen needs need more than ever more! But it was hard fighting when it seems as thought you are drowning in darkness and the cold...

"Keep resisting if you want. You won't win.."

The queen was slowly regaining consciousness. She got up, the silver strings still wrapped around her limbs. "Finn?" She shouted to a figure in the distance, still a little ditzy.

Finn was shaking now. It seems as if the cold was climbing up his body. His legs were the first to betray him as his crash down to his knees.

Finn glanced at the queen when he heard her voice calling out to him.

"I'm sorry..." Said Finn as he can feel his body betraying him. "I failed... whatever I do next... it was... me..."

His arms dropped to his sides as he can no longer feel them and quickly his neck and head started to grew numb.

"I... love... you..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Aww. It's no fun if you don't watch the show!" The teen let the control slip a little, letting him still be able to speak and see and hear what's happening.

Finn was limb as a doll, only able to move his eyes at the moment. He couldn't feel his body nor a little bit of his mind as he helpless watch as the teen used his in whatever the teen wanted him to do.

"You there!" He turned around to the pink doll. The teen reached his other hand out and pulled the silver threads on his puppet. "It's no fun if the dolls are missing! The shows are about to start!"

"Let's being the play! In this one, a monster will attack the princess."

The teen moved his king around a little. "Perfect!" He made the queen walk around the snowy field. It was noticeable what she was struggling against the threads that bound her. Finn watched the queen struggle as the teen made her walk. He would have struggle himself but he couldn't feel his body all that well. For now he can only blink, but that might be his foothold to start his struggle for freedom.

"All actors in check! Time to being the play-" he seemed very, very happy that everything was going well.

He made his king raise a hand and form an ice dagger using his powers. "Rawrrr! Ice monster is going to attack the damsel in distress!"

All the while this was happening, Finn was testing out the limits of his body. So far he can now control most of his head, it was still numb but he was getting there without the notice of the teen.

"Chase the queen around! Attack, attack!" He sounded like a excited little child. "Don't let her get away!"

Finn was panicking now. He was forced to attack his queen! He has to gain control soon or else he would kill her! He was regain feeling and control of his head so that was a good start

The teen made his king catch up to the pink doll and get a hold of her. "Attacks! Filled with suspense and stuff—"

All the while, Finn tried his best to regain control of his arms. He was on top of the queen when he grained half of his arms as his will was returning.

He struggled to hold back the daggers in his hands from going into the queen's chest.

The tip of the dagger was touching the pink fabric. The queen seemed unconscious, almost like she was asleep.

Finn would only watch as his legs made him get up and walked away from the queen. He wondered was the teen he was planning.

"Do it!" The teen yelled. "…hm.. On second thought, that's no fun. We gotta have a little bit of drama!" He separated the two dolls. "Scene one, and— action!"

The queen walked up to her general. She placed a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. "Hello, my king.." She whispered to him.

Finn could feel his face turning red. He could feel his voice being used by the teen for a minute.

"Hello Bonnibel." He purred

She got very, very close to him. Her sweet lips just inches away from his. She closed her eyes and stroked his chest slowly and gently.

Finn almost forgot he was being controlled for a second. He could smell the sugar on the queen and could also feel her sweet lips on his. She was pressing her lips against his. Her hands moved under his hat and to his hair. She stroked his long hair gently, whispering that she loves him. Finn's heart skipped a beat when they kissed, his first kiss. He forgotten for a moment that he was locked in a dreamlike state and he was being controlled by a malevolent thing taking the form of a blue teen. The pink queen separated from him to catch her breath. She gazed lovingly into his eyes and stroked his hair gently. Finn held the queen by her waist and he lovingly looked in her pretty pink eyes. They remembered him many happy times they had together, even the times he messed up a plan where he was trying to tell her how much he loved her.

Suddenly there was a ripple in the calm sweetness. Her expression turned from loving to hatred. She slapped him on the face, shouting at him how he's become a monster and how he betrayed her and her kingdom. Finn was thrown into confusion. The stinging pain from the queen's slap hurt him mentally. He looked at the queen with much hurt in his white eyes, what happened? What did he do?

Then he was trapped in this snowy field. He wish he would wake up from this nightmare!

Wake up...? Was he asleep?

With every minute her telling got worse. She was practically screaming in his face now, her fists clenched and ready to strike any time. Finn kept telling himself that this was not real, this wasn't the real Bubblegum he know and love, that the teen was controlling her. However, seeing her face and hearing those words coming out of her mouth was killing him from the inside out.

Then it finally happened. She punched him, right on the chest. She screamed hateful words at him.

Three letters. "I hate you" echoed through the field. Finn felt himself stumble back in the snow. The human general didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He could felt the pain in the chest but it wasn't from the punch...

It was his heart cracking.

Those three words were burned in his mind and it stung him badly. The tears returned and he looked that the queen was a face that spelled 'why?'

"Attack her." A little voice whispered to him. "Get revenge."

"No..." Said Finn to the voice. His was choking on his emotions raising up in his throat. He couldn't do it...

"I can't... not to her..."

The teen formed a ice dagger for the queen and she charged towards her general.

"It's either you kill her or she kills you."

Finn suddenly felt his legs warming up and he dodged the queen. He could feel the ice dagger in his hand.

"No.." Said Finn helplessly, watching the rage of the queen.

"Put her out of this now- she'll kill you if you don't."

"I don't want to hurt her!" Said Finn, moving away from the queen, his hand grabbing his dagger hard enough where his knuckles turned white

This is no fun. What's a little drama without couples fighting?" The teen made the pink doll charge towards the king. He regained control of his king and made him stand upright a little uncomfortably. "I guess I'll make you two fight."

Finn could felt his body getting cold and numb. He started to panic, he must fight back!

"N-no!" Said Finn, struggling to keep his control. "I... I can't! I can't hurt her!"

"You can." His voice sounded cold as ice. "And you will."

"No! N-no!" Finn continued to struggle and fought against his body for control while he moved away from the enraged queen.

"The show won't end until one dies—"

Finn said nothing as he thought, what is worse? Having the queen die by his own hands or kill himself and left the queen without a general and defender of the kingdom?

The teen watched and hummed. "She'll die either way—"

Finn was didn't know what to do now, he had to make up his mind now or else things will get chaotic.

"You have five seconds! Five, four, three…"

Finn made up his mind, she could deal with his death longer than he is with hers. He hoped that he made the right choice as he struggled to raise the dagger and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Pain shot though him as the ice dagger pieced his belly and stomach. He couched up blood as he crashed down into the snow. His blood flood freely onto the white snow, staining it.

The world around him started to break and shatter apart. The darkness quickly covered the world as Finn started to fade away but he had a smile on his face. At least the queen, the love of his life, would live another day.

The snowy field slowly faded into the scene of the candy castle. The teen was smirking as his king fell to the ground. The pink puppet fell and didn't move. The show was over. There was no blood on the candy floor or on the general.

A scream echoed through the halls of the kingdom. The queen struggled against the yellow magical stretch dog, trying to break free.

"Finn?! Finn, wake up!" Two wizards were holding him up, a dagger pointing to his neck. His crowned head will be off if he doesn't wake up soon.

For a moment, Finn looked dead and gone. However, Finn eye's suddenly snapped open. They were glowing blue they seem to be smoking. He slowly looked up, ice quickly forming about his feet and around the two wizards holding him up. The air about the group dropped to a chilling level.

It has been a long time since he has this kind of control... He looked at the group in front of him, showing off his sharp teeth in a smile.

"Hello Bonnibel..." He said, his voice as cold as the ice he sat on.

"long time no see..."


End file.
